Noah Playing Matchmaker
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Tea and Seto are trapped in a virtual game. What happens when the two have to depend on each other to get through the game? Will they be able to do it or will they end up killing each other? Or will love bloom? And will they be able to save Mokuba in time
1. Convenient Meeting You here

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back again with another story. This is my first Yugi fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm trying something new so bear with me. The plot is a little different from anything I have read myself but I think this will be a good story. Anyway go on and read it and don't forget to review! Oh, yeah, I don't own Yu-gi-oh at all only my characters. _

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_**Summary:**__ Tea and Seto are trapped in a virtual game created by Noah. What happens when the two have to depend on each other to get through the game? Will they be able to do it or will they end up killing each other? Or will love bloom? And what about Mokuba will they be able to save him in time? _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Convenient Meeting You here

_**This story takes place in the virtual world after Téa had the little argument with Kaiba. The scene takes place where he is walking up those million of stairs trying to find his brother. Oh, I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.**_

"Hey Kaiba, wait up!" Téa yelled while running up the stairs.

Her hands were stretched vibrantly in the air as she tried to catch up to our famous Kaiba. He turned around and looked at her stubbornly. She smiled a little while rubbing down her dark blue short pants. She also wore a light blue arm sleeve _(sleeveless) _shirt with a lime green collar along with white knee length stockings and blue pumps.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly irritated by her presence.

"Look. I'm sorry for bothering you. I just thought that I can help you find Mokuba." she smiled sweetly, touching her hair, "After all he did help rescue me so I think I owe it to him."

He frowned at her and scoffed. He didn't have time to deal with her. Why did she insist on annoying him?

"Why don't you go back to your geeky friends and stop annoying me?" he asked sarcastically with a grunt, "I have more important things to deal with."

Téa sneered at him, her face flushed with anger. Who did he think he was anyway? She was only trying to help him but then he had to go around and insult her. He turned the other way to continue climbing up the stairs, leaving her standing still like a fool.

'_What a jerk.'_ she thought, staring at his retreating back.

"Fine, I'll leave." she turned to head back down the long stairs.

But before she could get too far the steps on which she stood turned into a large black circle. It covered the area in which they both stood. Her blue eyes widen in shock as she stared at Kaiba.

"Um…Kaiba?" she asked, nervously.

"What is it?"

"Is it just me or has the floor turned into a black circle?" she looked at him as he looked on the floor with the same expression she had.

Without even getting an answer from him the floor instantly opened up and swallowed them both.

"Ahhh!" they both screamed as they fell into the pit below.

Téa landed on her face while Seto fell on his back. The brown haired girl rubbed her face that ached terribly from the fall while Seto stood up immediately. He kept looking straight ahead and not at her scanning the scene to find out where they were. The place was pitch black, no light could be seen anywhere.

"Where are we?" Téa asked out loud, still on her knees.

"It looks like a cave." he muttered, finding a stick and lighting it with a match.

They both started to exit the cave slowly side by side in silence. They were a good distance from the exit when they heard something make a loud noise. From far within the cave came a deep exhale which caused a large puff of smoke to appear. Téa looked at Seto worried that it might be a monster or something. When they were almost out of the cave a giant dragon made its appearance right behind them. It was big and brown with wings clinging onto its back.

"What are we going to do?" Téa asked, frightened.

"Run!" he yelled as they both rushed out of the cave.

They came to a deserted area as the dragon followed roaring loudly behind them. Flapping its wings it threw sand everywhere. Sand flew violently around the two as they tried to escape. Seto still had his duel disk on his hand. Desperately, he touched it searching through his cards and pulled out the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he yelled, stretching his hand forward, "Hit him with your white lightning attack!"

A large light blue dragon appeared in the form of a holographic image. Blue eyes let loose a light blue big ball of fire at the monster. The fire blasted the monster into bits which caused a large explosion to occur knocking them both to the desert floor. The impact of the explosion caused both Seto and Téa to land far apart from each other as the sand covered them. After a few minutes, Téa got up rubbing her head from the pain she felt. It was the second time for the day that she had fell and it was getting pretty annoying. She dusted off the sand on her body as she looked around for Seto but he was no where to be seen.

"What's going on here?" she asked herself searching frantically for him.

"Kaiba?" she walked further on the cream desert sand, "Kaiba, where are you?"

She walked some more and saw a hand sticking out from beneath the sand. Gasping in shock, she frantically dug through it to reveal his body laying there. She was so scared because it looked like he wasn't breathing. Panic and fear ran through her body as she stared at him.

"Kaiba, please wake up!" she yelled, tapping his face hard while shaking him lightly, "Please, please get up!"

She practically screamed as he laid there motionless. She went to touch his face one more time but he grabbed her hand immediately scaring her. Téa gasped as he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Are you alright?" she managed to ask after pulling her hand out of his grasp, rubbing it lightly.

"I'm fine." he stated, sitting up and coughing out some sand, "Just help me up."

Reluctantly, she helped Kaiba onto his feet though he managed to smile a little. Téa just growled at how arrogant he was behaving. Slowly, he brushed the sand off his clothes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and pants. On his belt held the initials _KC_ on it. He had a white arm sleeve _(sleeveless) _coat over it which extended to his ankles and two blue strap things wrapped horizontally around his upper arms and lower legs. On the end of his collar also held the initials _KC _once again which stood for _Kaiba Corporation_, his company. He also had a metal wrist thing on his lower arm coming to his wrist. Grunting, he stared at her skeptically.

"No need to get pushy." she muttered softly.

"Right." he replied softly.

There was immediate silence until a voice spoke.

"_Ha, Ha Seto Kaiba, what an unlikely pleasure it is to see you again." Noah laughed as his face lit up from above. _

A holographic image of a young boy stood in front of them.

"Where's my brother Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, holding an angry frown.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, your brother is safely with whom he rightfully belong with." he smirked, making Kaiba growl even more, "Well, I have a little game for you Seto Kaiba. A nice game that would help you find your brother."

"What is it?" he hissed, fighting the urge to knock the boy out.

Noah immediately appeared in front of them smiling. He had light sea green hair and purple eyes. He wore a white buttoned shirt and white shorts with brown shoes and blue socks. He had a purple outline on the shirt and pants and a design on the collar area of his shirt. He smiled vibrantly as he stared at Téa and Seto.

"In order to find Mokuba you will have to endure five levels of a scenario that I have created for you. You will be playing a role in the story line that I have designed." he smirked pointing towards Kaiba, "If you don't complete each level within the time allotted, you will lose your brother, FOREVER!"

Kaiba frowned while Noah cackled loudly.

"Listen to me you little punk! If you don't give me back my brother I'll-" Kaiba started, getting furious by the minute but got interrupted by Noah.

"You'll do what Kaiba?" he asked mockingly, in his annoying voice, "Remember you are in my world NOW and I RUN THE SHOW!" he laughed maliciously.

"Why you little jerk!" Téa yelled, finally entering into the conversation, "When Yugi and the gang finds me you'll be in so much trouble. They'll duel the socks off of you!"

"Silly girl, your friends can't do anything." he stated, showing her a small screen.

The silver screen showed Yugi and Joey dueling the big five who were located in Tristan's body. It showed Téa standing next to Serenity, Joey's sister while Duke, a dark haired boy stood there with them. Téa gasped as she looked at the screen and saw the girl that looked exactly liked her. Brown hair everything, it was her or at least a duplicate form of her. She frowned as she turned her attention `back at Noah.

"They don't even know you're missing!" he cackled hideously, raising his arms.

"Huh? Why you little-!" she yelled, moving to grab Noah but Kaiba held her back with his right hand.

He held her wrist tightly while she struggled to get loose and attack Noah. Seto stood his ground still gripping her wrist as if she was a dog on a leash. After she couldn't take it anymore she relaxed giving him a curious look. Seto ignored her and turned back to Noah.

"I don't have time for your petty games Noah. Unlike you I have a lot of responsibility to take care of. Something a little kid like you would know nothing about." Seto started, raising his duel disk, "Let's duel!"

The sea green haired boy chuckled before frowning.

"No. You play my game and if you do not pass it then we duel." he smiled staring him seriously, "Do we have a deal, Kaiba?"

Kaiba sighed looking at Téa for some odd reason. He wondered why he did that but shook off the thought.

"Come on Kaiba, just say yes." she replied, softly.

"Listen Gardner, I don't need advice from the likes of you." he stated, frowning and then sighing in defeat, "You have a deal Noah."

"Great then let the games begin!" the young boy replied, before disappearing.

Téa walked away angrily after the insult she had received from Kaiba. She brushed her feet through the sand as she tried to find a way back to her friends. What was she to do? She didn't where she was or where to go. Sighing, in attempt to calm her nerves, she looked ahead.

"Just when you think the guy couldn't get a bigger jerk, he goes around and surprises you." she replied angrily, clenching her fists, "I don't know why I decided to help this jerk."

Bowing her head, she quickened her pace upon hearing her name being called in the distance.

"Gardner!" he yelled, walking up to her, "Wait up!"

She stopped against her better judgment and turned around to look at him. She gave him a look that could kill. She was pretty frustrated with the stuck up CEO.

"The name's Téa Gardner, not Gardner, thing or girl!" she yelled, moving closer to him, "Got that?"

Seto looked down at her surprised. He wasn't expecting her to act so emotional about her name but then again he didn't really know her. He smiled a little as if to hide the frightening feeling he was getting.

"Yeah." he stated coolly as she backed away.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Have fun playing your little game for your brother's life." she stated, turning around and leaving him standing there.

She was acting as if she didn't care about Mokuba at all. Seto was shocked to say the least. He had never saw someone changed from angry to happy so quickly like her. He stood still as he watched her walk aimlessly through the sand.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I care if she leaves?'_ he asked himself, _'She's just a pain.'_

Téa continued to walk deep in thought. She wondered what she would have to do in order to get back to her friends but nothing came to mind. The scenery remained the same and she was wondering why the games had not began as Noah had said. She continued to walk turning around to see Seto still standing in the same position she left him in. She giggled a little walking backwards.

'_I can't believe I actually shut the arrogant Seto Kaiba up?'_ she smirked, putting her hand over her mouth.

She smiled some more walking backwards a little further until her left foot didn't touch the sandy ground. She quickly turned her head to see that she was falling over a cliff. She tried to move back forward but gravity was pulling her backwards.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she closed her eyes in fear, _'I'm doomed.'_

She thought. But soon felt her body being pulled back up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked up to see Kaiba in front of her. He pulled her close to him preventing her from falling over the cliff. His face was serious but yet his eyes showed concern. By she wondered why.

"Uh…thanks." she replied, softly pushing herself from near him.

She couldn't help but blush a little and when she looked closer he was blushing too. Not too much to be seen but she saw it.

'_Kaiba just saved me.'_ she thought still shocked while taking a quick glance at him, _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Look, there's the door." he replied sternly, turning his attention to the door standing a few in front of them.

"Great I'll see you around then. Got to find Yugi and the others." she replied, moving away, "Have fun."

"You know you don't have a choice right?" he asked as she stared at him curiously.

"What?"

"You know you're trapped here with me and there's no way to find your friends," he stated smirking a little, "so you have no choice but to follow me."

"Whatever." she grumbled, following him towards the door.

'_Trapped in a virtual world with Kaiba, how convenient?'_ she thought grimly.

'_Wow, trapped in this virtual game with Téa, how convenient meeting her here.'_ he thought feeling rather weird.

_

* * *

_

That's the first chapter of my first Yu-gi-oh fic. Hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. I know it's weird with having a game Noah plan for Kaiba. But I think it's nice. What's his motive you might ask? I don't even know myself. But I just thought this would make a good story. Remember to review!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


	2. Level 1: Let the Games Begin

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there back with another chapter for this fic. I would like to say thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate the points. Although some were harsher than the others, I appreciate it nonetheless. The question was asked twice, what is an arm sleeve shirt. Well, an arm sleeve shirt is also known as a sleeveless shirt, hence the word __arm__. I used arm sleeve because I am comfortable using it. _

_However, I must say this one thing about the reviews, if you don't have any constructive criticism or anything good to say about my story; I suggest you keep your lame opinions to yourself. I don't appreciate flames especially from people who know nothing about me or my skills. Thank you. Well, I guessed I've talked enough, so on with the story and enjoy! Oh, yeah I don't own Yu-gi-oh, although it would be fun to._

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_Chapter 2: Level 1: Let the Games Begin_

_Last time: "You know you're trapped here with me and there's no way to find your friends," he stated smirking a little, "so you have no choice but to follow me."_

"_Whatever." she grumbled, following him towards the door._

'_Trapped in a virtual world with Kaiba, how convenient?' she thought grimly._

'_Wow, trapped in this virtual game with Téa, how convenient meeting her here.' he thought feeling rather weird._

_The story continues…._

* * *

The two teens continued to walk silently down the area entering through the steel door. They both remained quiet waiting to see what Noah had laying ahead for them. Once inside the door, the scenery changed to an Old Western civilization.

"_Welcome to the Wild West Kaiba boy. You are required to stop the evil bad guys that are taking over the town. You have one hour, good luck, you'll need it." Noah replied, laughing loudly._

His voice was projected over a speaker and he was no where to be seen.

"This better be good." Kaiba whispered arrogantly.

"I hope its fun." Téa smiled teasing him while looking up at him.

Kaiba frowned as he continued to walk ahead of her. He was getting pretty annoyed that he was trapped in a virtual world but what made matters even worse was that he was trapped with Téa, a girl whom he really didn't like. She was Yugi's friend and cheerleader, a girl who would always cheer him on and talk continuously about friendship. He couldn't stand her at all and being trapped with her didn't make it any better.

He continued to walk away angrily grumbling incoherently to himself about his predicament but when he looked back she had disappeared.

"Téa?" he asked, surprised that she was not there.

'_I guess, I'm left alone then.'_ he sighed, walking towards the bar that stood in front of him.

As soon as Seto entered through the plush short country doors of the bar everyone turned to look at him. He walked into the bar slowly yet cautiously. His clothes had changed upon entering the scene. He wore a brown shirt, black pants with dark brown cowboy's boots and a hat that covered his short brown hair. There were a couple of men sitting around the table playing cards while others fight in the corner.

"What are you looking at?" he growled as they turned around staring at him.

He made his way to sit at the bar counter awaiting some service.

'_I don't have time for this.'_ he thought arrogantly, sitting down on the stool near the bartender while scanning the area of the bar, _'I don't have time to be playing some senseless game this punk kid made up. What is his purpose and what thrill does he get seeing me play this game?'_

He thought about it some more. What did Noah really want? His company, the little brat had already tried to convince him that Gozaboro Kaiba was his father. So the only thing could be on Noah's mind was his company. He shook his head rubbing it slightly from the pain he felt as a large black haired man stood in front of him wiping the table. He wore a white shirt and a white apron as he stared Kaiba curiously with his amazing light brown eyes. He looked at Kaiba who had a star pin marked _Sheriff _slapped onto his shirt pocket.

"So, you must be the new sheriff eh?" he asked getting Kaiba's attention.

"What?" he asked agitated.

"So, what'll it be sheriff?"

Kaiba looked at his shirt and realized what the man was talking about. He simply frowned and ordered a glass of water. He sat still wondering what else this game had in store for him. But what bothered him more was where Téa had disappeared to. He tried to show that he didn't care but he really was worrying that she might be in danger. Not that she was his friend or anything but it just seemed really strange to him that she had disappeared.

'_I really don't care about that girl but I just wonder where she could be?'_ he thought sipping his glass of water.

His attention turned towards the stage where three young girls were standing in dressy attire singing each with their own microphone. Kaiba almost dropped his glass when he looked up to see Téa, Mai and Serenity singing on the stage, Téa was the lead singer. Each girl wore a deep red tight fitted dress that extended to their ankles. A long split came up to their right thighs while broad straps lay slightly off of their shoulders. They also wore matching gloves that extended to their elbows and red high heel shoes.

Téa's short brown hair was held back in a French wrap with a few small drop curls coming down on each side. A bright red flower could be seen sticking out of her hair. She flipped her curls aside as she continued to sing vibrantly.

'_Wow!'_ he thought, looking at them, _'Wait a minute what am I thinking here? This is Téa Gardner I'm looking at.'_ he thought, shaking his head once again.

_/You must like her huh?/_ a voice came in the back of his head.

'_I do not like her, so be quiet!'_ he yelled at his conscience, _'Great, now I'm talking to myself.' _

Growling, he slammed the glass on the bar table almost shattering it. He sighed as he rolled his eyes. Téa continued to sing the leading part as the men in the audience cheered them loudly. One or two of them tried to get onto the stage but were pulled back by a few other men. Kabia stood up as soon as the song was over. He made his way towards the area that he saw her just disappeared to but stopped when he heard a loud bang from outside. Feeling frustrated, he quickly walked outside, pushing the door out of his way to see a man with a gun in his hand and another man lying lifeless on the floor only a few feet away.

"What happened here?" he asked loudly as a few of the guys ran away.

He spotted a guy who looked like Duke and he ran off as quickly as he saw Kaiba's face. Kaiba made his way up towards the guy that lay motionless on the ground as if dead. His eyes widen in shock when he looked at the guy. It was Tristan.

'_Great, just what I need another geek from Yugi's gang.'_ he thought staring at the boy whom had his hand covering his wound.

Immediately the doors of the bar rushed open. Out ran Téa, Mai and Serenity, Téa passed by him without even acknowledging his presence. Not that he really cared or anything but ever since the game had started it was if she was a different person and he wondered why.

"Tristan!" she yelled, kneeling down and cuddling his head in her arms.

"Tristan, please say something!" Serenity yelled kneeling as well while crying over him.

Tristan had dark black and brown pointed hair that extended out in a pointed format. He wore a navy blue shirt with brown pants and cowboy boots. Serenity looked at him with her hands clasped. She had long reddish brown hair that reached her mid-back and brown hazel eyes. Serenity bit her lip trying her best not to cry.

"Uh…" he started slowly opening his brown eyes, "Téa you have to get out of town. The Dark Magician Bandits are gonna come after you."

He coughed a bit still covering his wound in his chest. Téa held him close trying to hold in her tears. She rested his head on her lap to support him a little, although it didn't help much she thought it would help brace herself for what was coming.

'_How could this have happened to me?'_ she thought, looking at her brother who looked at her pleadingly, _'I have to be strong.'_

"Please, Tristan don't leave me! I already lost Mom and Dad, please don't leave me!" she pleaded tears flowing freely from her eyes.

He gazed at her with his brown eyes warmly as it to tell her that it was okay.

"It's okay…Listen, I stole some money and gold…" he coughed again, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "...from them and I hid it in our house. They'll be back to get it soon Téa. Please promise me you'll leave town."

He replied gripping her red dress tightly. She cringed at the thought of losing her brother. She took his grip off of her dress and held his hand instead. It was her way of holding onto her love one. Her blue eyes soften as she gazed at her brother.

"Where is it hidden?" she asked softly, yet calmly.

"I-I…" he started, his vision becoming hazy, "I-I hid it under the table…uh."

He yelled feeling his breath taken out of his body. His eyes closed tightly shut as his mouth hanging slightly apart.

"Tristan!" Téa yelled, tears clouding her sight, "TRISTAN!"

She yelled letting her tears fall freely onto her cheeks. Her heart ached as she looked at his pale figure. She sat still in her kneeling position as her tears fell on Tristan's face. Refusing to move she stood there looking at him. Everything shattered for her in a few seconds as she gazed upon the scene that took place.

"Don't worry miss. He'll be alright, he's still breathing." an elderly man replied, touching her shoulder as two men bent down and pick up Tristan from in front of her.

Meanwhile Kaiba looked on from a short distance at the crowd and the three girls that surrounded the boy who was been carried away. It looked like an episode from a prime time soap opera. He had moved to get away from the commotion but was still able to see what was actually going on. He sighed frowning.

'_Noah really knows how to get on my nerves.'_ he thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He looked at them wondering how he could end this pathetic game quickly in time to save his brother's life but he knew for sure that in order to do that, he would need Téa's help. Even if he didn't want to he had no choice. Serenity and Mai comforted Téa who was crying desperately as they took Tristan away. They walked slowly back to the bar passing Kaiba on the way in. Kaiba was shocked that Téa looked at him strangely as if she had never saw him before in her life.

"Sheriff." Serenity bowed, passing Kaiba who just frowned at her.

"Téa." he replied as she looked at him questionably, "I have to-"

"Listen sheriff, Téa can't speak to you now." Mai replied, blocking his view of Téa, "You can come back later to our dressing room to speak with her then."

"Fine." he muttered, turning his head the other way.

_~*~NOAH'S VIRTUAL HIDEOUT~*~_

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, it looks like my little game is taking a toll on Seto Kaiba!" the sea green haired boy smirked while laughing with his hands clasped under his chin, "What do you think Mokuba?"

Getting up from his big chair he looked at the zombie boy in front of him. Mokuba just nodded at him agreeing with everything that he had said. Mokuba sat in a long brown sofa looking at the screen that showed the virtual game Kaiba and Téa were trapped in. Noah conveniently took a seat next to Mokuba staring him down for an answer to his question. When Mokuba realized it he replied.

"Whatever you say big brother." he answered, melancholy.

"Hmm, I guess I should have given this to Seto." Noah smirked while holding a medium sized compass device that was hooked onto a chain, in his hand, "You see this device will tell Kaiba how much more time is remaining in my virtual game. But I don't know if he really deserves it."

He laughed again while Mokuba looked at him strangely. Mokuba had long black spiky hair that extended down his back. He wore an orange shirt with blue jeans pants. Mokuba had been brain washed by Noah into thinking that he was his real brother and not Kaiba.

"So Mokuba, what would you like to do now?" Noah asked, still holding the device.

"Anything big brother, anything." the spiky raven haired boy smiled a little not sounding like himself.

"Great, then chess it is!" he smiled, putting the compass into a slot hole to send it to Kaiba, "Now, let the game begin!"

Mobuka sat down in front of him as they began a chess match.

_~*~TÉA'S DRESSING ROOM~*~_

"So Téa, are you really leaving town?" Serenity asked, taking out her large white diamond earrings.

"Yes, I have to." Téa stated sadly while brushing her neck length brown hair, "My brother's life is in danger and I must help him."

"But what about Yugi?" Serenity asked, looking at her sadly.

Téa remained silent. What about Yugi? How could she tell him that she wanted to leave when he was the leader of the Dark Magician Bandits? Tristan did not know this however, so he was clueless to the fact that she already knew who tried to kill him. She gazed silently at the mirror in front of her that had lights around it. She stared at it intensely as if asking it for answers. What was she to do? Know how much her life had changed over the years, she wasn't planning on losing someone so dear to her. Biting her lip harshly, she knew she had to make a decision and was to leave town.

"Listen hon." Mai replied, touching her shoulders and looking at her and Téa's reflection, "The best thing to do is to leave town without telling Yugi anything. I could cover for you if you want?"

Téa smiled a little seeing the look in Mai's purplish eyes. She knew Mai was just trying to help but she didn't want any of her friends to intervene. Since she knew she would be putting them all in danger as well. Mai had long blond hair that extended to her waist. Mai sighed as she adjusted her red dress waiting for an answer.

"You're right but I-" Téa said softly as a knock on the door interrupted her.

In came the leader of the Dark Magician Bandits, Yugi Moto in the form of the pharaoh. (_Yami- Yugi/ Pharoah)_ He walked in boastfully arriving in front of Téa. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him seriously. He had blond spiky hair that extended in the front coming down to his chin. The remainder of his spiky hair stood upwards which was a mixture of black and pink. He wore a cream shirt, black pants and brown shoes and a cowboy hat.

Mai stared at him as she took her hands off of Téa's shoulder. She really couldn't stand Yugi. He was boasting, egoistical and he felt that he could control the lives of anyone he came in contact with. She folded her arms as she stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Good evening ladies." he chuckled, making Mai frown.

"Yugi." Serenity whispered, turning back to her mirror.

"Humph." Mai replied, walking away to sit on her own chair in front of her mirror which was located next to Serenity.

"Well Téa, I have a proposal for you." he replied while Téa just looked at him curiously, "I'm inviting you and your friends to a party tonight." he smiled his purple eyes never leaving Téa, "And you're obligated to come Téa, so I'll be looking for you."

"Okay." she nodded obediently as he headed to the door.

"Oh, and before I forget Mai, Joey says he can't wait to see you." he stated in a calm voice.

Mai grunted as he closed the door. She could barely stand that pervert Joey. He would always find a way to make her mad. She sighed trying to forget about him and think on Téa's situation.

As soon as he left the room Serenity and Mai looked at her questionably. They wanted to know what was going on in her head. It was as if she was scared to leave the town because of Yugi. She smiled a little at them knowing what their expressions meant. She knew if she told Yugi she wanted to leave town she wouldn't be able to go anywhere and to make matters worse he had already suspected that she would just by the way he was looking at her.

"Are you crazy Téa?" Serenity asked, touching her shoulder since she was sitting next to her, "Tristan begged you to leave town. Now why don't you honor your brother's wishes?"

"I want to but I can't, don't you see…"

"Téa you have to do what's right. You are in great danger and you don't even know it." Mai replied seriously.

They all remained quiet staring at the mirrors in front of them.

_~*~INSIDE THE BAR~*~_

Kabia waited in the bar a few more minutes until he thought it was appropriate to see Téa. He was getting pretty frustrated because he had not made any progress since the game had started. It was almost an hour according to his watch and he was becoming agitated by the minute.

He sighed as he took another sip of the second glass of water he had ordered. His blue eyes started intensely at the liquid within the glass cup he held as he move the glass around so the liquid could stir.

'_I only have ten minutes remaining and still no progress,'_ he thought frowning at his glass and then taking another sip of it and setting it down on the table. His grip never leaving the glass, _'I just have to get-'_

_**BANG**_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. He looked down at his hand to see the glass shattered in it. Blood spilled from his left hand and onto the table. He held his breath as he looked at the particles of glass sticking out of it. He growled and looked up to see where the bang came from.

"What the…?" he let out looking around to see Yugi with a gun in his hand, "Yugi." he muttered holding a distinctive frown.

"Don't worry Kaiba. Next time I won't miss." Yugi smirked, tipping his hat and heading towards the door.

"I wouldn't count on that Yugi." he muttered at his retreating back.

A blond named Joey followed without even uttering a word. Kaiba growled as they left the bar. Who did they think they were anyway? He sneered at the palm of his hand while picking small glass fragments out of his hand. The bartender came to assist him giving him a white bandage cloth to wrap around his hand after the glass was out and alcohol was applied. He thanked him with a nod. A few minutes passed by and Serenity popped up next to him.

"Sheriff Kaiba, Téa would like to see you now." Serenity replied, coming in front of him.

He stared at her brown hazel eyes as she walked away. He walked behind the stage area coming to the dressing room. The door had a yellow star containing the name _'Dressing Room' _on it. Kaiba opened the door to see Mai and Téa speaking to each other. As soon as Téa recognized his presence she asked Mai to leave. When Mai finally shut the door she sat down on the comfortable sofa.

"So Sheriff, what do you want from me?" she asked seductively, playing with her fingers.

He growled upon seeing this.

"Listen Téa, it seems to me that you may have lost your memory since the beginning of this game but I intend to finish this game with or without your help. However, I still need you to answer one question for me." he replied standing right in front of her, "So let's cut to the chase shall we? Who is the leader of the bandits?"

She smirked a little as if she had not heard a word he had said. She fixed her long red dress covering up the long split on her right leg that came so high up. She looked back up at Kaiba who was watching her every move. He frowned as she caught him staring at her.

"I'm sorry sheriff, but I can't give you that information."

"Look Téa, I only have ten minutes to finish this game and to save my brother's life!" he replied, staring right at her light blue eyes while curving his bloody bandaged hand into a fist, "So, if you know a way to get me out of this virtual dump, I suggest you tell me now."

"There is no way I can tell you that." she stated, getting up and turning her back to him.

Kaiba looked at her back that was facing him. Her dress revealed so much of her back that he couldn't help but stare at it. He exhaled deeply trying to erase the thoughts that were seeping through his head. He was furious. He wanted to know why she was acting so strange and fragile. She hugged herself as if ready to cry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was acting like a whole different person. He concluded to himself that Noah had somehow changed her personality within the game.

He wondered if he did it in an attempt to annoy him or to make him rely on Téa's help even more. He smirked a little waiting for her to turn around. He couldn't believe that he was actually missing the arguments and lectures she would give him from time to time, especially before the game had started.

"Téa, who are you trying to protect?" he asked as she turned around with tears flowing freely down her face.

"I-I…I don't have anyone to protect." she whispered softly, turning her attention to the left.

Kaiba frowned at her. She definitely was a different person. He thought about it some more, this person must be someone she was close to and cared a lot about. It had to be someone he knew too.

"It's Yugi isn't it?" he asked skeptically as she looked up at him shock written in her blue eyes.

Her eyes told him that he was right. It glittered with pain and sorrow as more tears rolled down her chin.

"Sheriff, I reckon that you should leave now." she whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your trivial nonsense anyway." he grunted, stopping for a minute to hear her stop sniffing, "I have a company and a brother to save and if I don't act fast I'll lose them both forever!"

He yelled walking through the back door of her dressing room without even waiting for a reply from her. Téa slumped down on the sofa as soon as he disappeared out of the room. She let out a big sigh wondering how he had guessed that it was Yugi. And why did he look at her like he knew her somehow?

'_Who is he?'_ she thought, silently lying on the sofa.

At the same time Kaiba stood in the alley outside of Téa's Dressing room. He started to walk down the alley when two guys came up behind him. He frowned when he realized who they were.

"What do you geeks want?" he asked, with his fist clenched.

"We've come to give ya a message Kaiba." one replied coming to his left.

"Yeah and we intend to give it to you." the other smirked slapping a large stick in his hand.

_

* * *

_

Well that's it. So what do you think? I admit this chapter was much longer but I couldn't find a way to finish this with six pages. I went a little overboard and go to nine. Anyway, that's beside the point. Tell me what you think and please no flames, I don't want to have to put anyone else in their place again. Read and Review.

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


	3. A deal worth making

_PhantasyDreamer: Well, I'm back once again. I'm so sorry for the late update but as I said before in my other stories my computer broke down causing me not to update as I wanted to. I realized that I may have been a little harsh with my statement about people's opinions and I apologize for that. I just don't like people judging me especially when they don't know anything about me. I didn't mean you, peeps at all. Anyhow, that's all in the past now and I'm not letting it bother me anymore. I hope I didn't discourage anyone from reviewing. _

_Another point to consider is that I know I put Mai in the story and she was unconscious in the anime but that would be explained in due time. I would like to thank Nightfall2525 for the idea of having a wedding for one of the levels. I think I'm definitely going to use it but it will be in level 3. Thanks again. Anyway, I've talked long enough. _

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh, although I would be rich if I did, only my characters. Enjoy the story and please read and review! Chao!_

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_Chapter 3: A deal worth making_

_Last time: At the same time Kaiba stood in the alley outside of Téa's Dressing room. He started to walk down the alley when two guys came up behind him. He frowned when he realized who they were. "What do you geeks want?" he asked with his fist clenched. _

"_We've come to give ya a message Kaiba." one replied coming to his left. "And we intend to give it to you." the other smirked slapping a large stick in his hand._

_The story continues…._

* * *

Kaiba stood his ground as the two boys approached him. He knew the two to be Duke Devlin and Joey Wheeler. They both wore black long sleeve shirts with dark pants and cowboy boots. They smiled a little as they both surround him. Duke held a large stick in his hand and kept hitting it against the ground while a large silver chain hooked from his pants pocket.

"So, what do you have to tell me geeks?" he asked jeering them.

"Keep away from Téa!" Joey yelled aiming a punch right at Kaiba.

"Yeah or suffer the consequences!" Duke added in raising his large stick in the air.

Unfortunately for Joey he missed and landed straight on the floor. Duke tried to gain a shot as well. He rushed after Seto with a force enough to kill him. Seto saw him coming and dodged the attack. Stretching out his long foot he tripped him causing him to fall to the floor almost landing on the stick. Duke growled and picked up his silver chain from next to him. Kaiba grinned as he got the upper hand of both guys.

"You guys can't beat me," he started giving them a mysterious grin, "so I suggest you give up now!"

"Never, you may out wit us Kaiba, but we'll never give up!" Joey screamed clutching his fist, "So show us what you got!"

"Gladly."

Joey distracted Kaiba while Duke conveniently vanished. Getting so caught up in finishing the fight, he didn't realize that Duke had vanished. In the meantime, he continued to fight Joey landing karate kicks and punches everywhere. Joey did his best to dodge them and retaliated as well but it seemed like Kaiba was not going to give up. After about two minutes had passed by since the beginning of the fight, Duke took it upon himself to stop Kaiba for good. He rushed after him from his back view with his chain in hand and knocked him straight in the head. The impact of the heavy blow caused Kaiba to fall hard to floor as if dead.

"Dat'll teach him to mess with us." Joey smirked, picking up Duke's stick.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Duke stated sternly as they both walked away leaving Kaiba on the floor.

_~*~TÉA'S MANSION~*~_

Téa sat silently in her cream elegant chair reading a small book. She looked at the tall figure that lay lifelessly in her expensive sofa. Sitting with one leg lapped over the other she brushed down her dark blue long sleeve dress that reached her ankles. She frowned wondering how she had ended up in this situation. Just as soon as she was about to leave the room, the figure started to stir. She walked over to him and knelt down by his side.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head that ached terribly.

"You're in my mansion, sheriff." she stated, getting up and taking a white cloth out of a bowl.

She placed the cloth on his forehead moving up his brown hair as he tried to sit up. She placed his hat on the table because it fell to the floor as he moved. When he finally got up, he looked at her strangely. His expression held questions as to why he was in her mansion and how he had gotten there. Téa saw this and decided to clear things up for him.

"Sheriff, you were badly injured by some thieves and Mai and Serenity found you." she smiled soaking the cloth in heated water once again, "When they found you I told them to bring you here so that it won't happen again, but they had help."

She smirked while Kaiba frowned. He was pretty angry that he lost, especially to Duke and Joey. He looked at Téa strangely wondering when she would start acting like her original self. He was getting a little annoyed at how nice she was treating him. She stared back at him as well trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Um…this was found with you." she replied, giving him a small compass thing with a note attached to it, "Mai and Serenity found it close to where you were attacked."

"Thanks I guess." he replied, taking it and gazing at her seriously.

"Do you know who attacked you?" she asked, getting up to bring him some tea from the small table just a few inches away from her.

"I don't think that's of any concern to you." he replied, hastily taking the cloth off of his forehead.

"Hmm, well I just wanted to know so you could prevent it from happening again." she stated giving him the hot cup of tea.

He took it and stared at her curiously. Why did she even care if he was alright or not? To him it was not like he was paying her to take care of him. His dark blue eyes stared at her as she poured out some tea for herself.

'_What's wrong with this girl? Can't she see that I don't want her help?'_ he thought, looking at her angrily.

_/Well, you should be happy that she even care about an arrogant fool like you./_ his conscience replied, annoying him.

'_I don't care about her at all,'_ he thought rolling his eyes while still gazing at her, _'and I don't think I need a babysitter!'_

_/Whatever./_ his conscience wailed back.

Téa sighed as she saw the agitated looked he held on his face. She could only wonder what his problem was.

"I'm just trying to help you out here, even though you're an insensitive jerk." she muttered softly, getting up.

"I don't need your help." he replied arrogantly, to her retreating back.

Téa heard what he said but ignored him otherwise and headed towards the phone that rang loudly in her ear. She fixed her dress slowly picking it as if nervous.

"Hello…" she replied, her voice shaky.

"I'm sorry Téa, I have terrible news…" a voice stated on the other end of the phone line.

Téa's hands began to tremble.

Meanwhile Kaiba sat still staring at the compass item on the couch next to him. He remembered that he had limited time in the game. Looking at his watch he soon realized that he was out of time. But how could this have happened? Did it mean that it was over?

'_Why hasn't the game stop?'_ he asked himself, looking at the compass, _'Something just doesn't seem right.'_

He picked up the compass and read the note attached to it. It was a note from Noah. He frowned. The note told him that the time on his watch was not valid within the virtual game. It explained the difference of time range from his watch towards the compass. Looking at it closer he realized that he had even more time than he had expected. Where three hours had passed by according to his watch fifteen minutes had only passed since the game had begun. He sighed at least he still had hope.

He turned the compass item over and examined it thoroughly. On the back of the silver item had the words _Property of Noah Kaiba _embedded below in small print. He let out a slight laugh at the name imprinted on the device. Noah Kaiba, the name alone just made him laugh.

The circle area on the item showed the real compass which displayed the direction of north, west, south and east. He looked up to see Téa standing by the phone which was now on the hook, shaking lightly. He got up from the couch and walked over to her. He wondered for a moment why he even cared that she was shaking lightly but something told him that he should at least find out.

"What's up with all the water works Gardner?"

"He's gone." she whispered, turning around and looking up at him, "Tristan's gone. He was so strong and now he's gone."

She broke down crying uncontrollably as Kaiba stood there looking at her. Why was it such a big deal anyway? He gave her a pat on her on the shoulder a little trying to comfort her since he didn't know what to do. He frowned. It wasn't as if she was his favorite person to be around. After all, he didn't like her that much or even at all. Surprisingly, she grabbed his shirt and continued to cry in it while he continued to pat her back in an attempt to calm her down. Slowly, she looked up after a few seconds and released his shirt that was now drenched in tears.

"Sorry." she mumbled, wiping away some more tears.

"Hmm…" he sneered, "Who would have guessed you'd get so emotionally over your chump friend, Tristan?"

"He's my brother!" she yelled back tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah your brother, this virtual game sure twist things up." he replied sarcastically, taping his face with his index finger, "Besides, he was a pathetic loser anyway, so it's not like he didn't get what he deserved. So getting all emotionally about it won't change the fact that he was a loser!"

"Emotions does not mean you are weak, sheriff!" she shouted, clenching her fists, "It means that you're a living human being which isn't much that I can say for you!"

Kaiba scoffed. Who was she to tell him such a thing like that? He stared at her with cold eyes as she did the same. Part of him realized that she was acting like her real self, scolding and correcting him, like he was a child. It made him feel a little better because now she would be able to help him finish the level of the game and get out of this mess. But apparently she didn't know anything and that could be used at his advantage.

"Listen Gardner, you know very well that only the strong survive and the weak are trampled beneath the feet of their oppressors!" he yelled, backing away from her while raising his voice, "And if your brother was as strong as you say he was, he would be alive now!"

"Sheriff, how could you say something like that?"

"Gardner, my name is Seto Kaiba, not sheriff." he replied conceitedly.

"Whatever, and my name is Téa NOT Gardner." she glared at him harshly, tears still leaking from her face, "Do you know you are the most insensitive guy I have ever met?"

"Comes with the territory." he smirked as she gave him a quick shove, pushing him out of her way.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Loud sobbing could be heard as her door slammed shut. Kaiba just stood there looking up at the space in which she disappeared.

'_Now, what am I suppose to do?' _

_~*~GANG HANGOUT~*~ _

Joey and Duke walked into an old abandon bar. They were thrilled that they had completed their mission and could not wait to tell their leader the great news. They entered into a small room where Yugi sat waiting for them. The room took on an elegant appearance with expensive chairs and stylish tea sets draping on the tables. A light purple tapestry lingered over the window hiding as much sunlight as possible. A small table with a cream table cloth with decorations across it was in the middle while Yugi sat up on a platform as if a king surrounded by his servants. He gave them an evil smirk before speaking to them.

"So, I take it you two were successful in getting rid of Seto Kaiba. Am I right?" he asked, with a little sarcasm trailing in his voice.

"Yeah boss, we put a number on him. Not sure if he's dead though but we taught him a lesson." Joey replied while smirking, "He won't be bothering us anymore."

Yugi stood up from his chair, glaring deviously at both boys before him. He couldn't believe that they would go through with his plan without getting the job done right.

'_It's just like those losers to mess up my plans.'_ he thought arrogantly.

"You IGNORANT FOOLS!" Yugi yelled, almost knocking his chair to the floor, "I wanted him dead!"

"Yugi, we tried!" Duke put in staying on the lower ground instead of the platform, "But he put up a good fight!"

Duke bowed his head in shame. Yugi walked down the marble stairs to face the two guys whom looked at him questionably. Joey for one couldn't understand what was going on. He wanted to know what had caused his best friend to act this way. His personality had changed so rapidly that it frightened him. Yugi looked at them angrily with his dark purplish eyes.

Joey stared back at his best friend, Yugi. What had happened to him? He had never seen Yugi acted so angry before. And what made matters worse was that he really wanted Kaiba dead. When he thought they were only suppose to scare him. Yugi walked closer towards them fixing his white long sleeve shirt.

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled, clenching his fist tightly, "Just get the job done right next time. You two will deal with him tonight _if_ he's still alive. And then we can commence with our operation."

Duke and Joey exchanged stunned expressions wondering how they would get out of this situation. But before they had a chance to answer Yugi's comment Marik entered into the room with striding steps. He bowed in front of Yugi as all eyes glared at him.

"I've completed my assignment. The one named Tristan is dead." he spoke with a husky voice while smiling deviously at them.

"SAY WHAAAATTTT?" Joey exclaimed, gripping Yugi's shirt collar tightly, "Yuge, dat can't be true, tell me it ain't so!"

"Joey calm down!" Duke screamed pulling him away from Yugi whom he refused to let go.

"The Yugi, I know would _NEVER _want to kill anyone!" Joey shouted loudly, his voice filled with disgust and fury as he raised his right hand in the air.

Yugi gave him a mysterious smirk while taking his hands off of his collar.

"The Yugi you know is gone." he laughed, making Joey growl with anger. His laugher subsided as he frowned at the three boys in front of him, "Enough of this! We have a robbery to accomplish!"

Yugi took a large paper from behind the desk in which he stood in front of. He placed it on the table and spread it out. There were black architectural markings and signs that lay out on the paper showing the blueprints of the building. Everyone listened attentively to Yugi's plan of crashing the party at the Major's house tonight, except for Joey that is. He was furious that his friend Tristan was gone and he couldn't understand why he had to be killed.

'_This is all my fault!'_ he thought, glaring at the three boys who were too busy talking about their plan to know that he was not paying attention, _'If I hadn't encourage Tristan to join us, he would have never steal from us and sell us out to the old sheriff. And now he-he's gone.' _

Joey bowed his head trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. If he had only warned Tristan in time, he would be alive today. But NOOOO, he didn't and when Tristan was about to tell the new sheriff _(Kaiba) _about the dealings of the gang, he got shot.

'_I'll never forgive myself for this.'_ he thought grimly.

_~*~NOAH'S HIDEOUT~*~_

Noah and Mokuba had been playing chess for a while and Noah was getting bored often. He looked at the screen in front of him that showed how far Kaiba had gotten in the game. He smirked realizing how stupid his so-called brother was.

'_If he had just been nice to the girl, he would be out of this level by now,'_ Noah thought getting up from the match.

Frowning, he looked at the young teen in front of him.

"You're no fun, Mokuba." he yawed, pushing the chess board away.

"I'll try and be more fun brother." Mokuba whispered, pleadingly with his slightly gray eyes, "Really I will."

Noah smirked a little after winning the chess game for the twelfth time in a row, it was no fun at all that Mokuba acted like a zombie and he couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't his fault anyway, since he had caused him to be so. He frowned a little.

'_Maybe I should change him back.' _he thought, running his hand through his sea green hair.

He snapped his fingers and instantly Mokuba turned back to himself. The dark haired boy looked at Noah as if he didn't know what was going on. His eyes gazed around the room realizing that his brother was no where in sight. The last thing he remembered was being with Seto and everything else was a blur.

"Where am I Noah?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"You're with me, Mokie." he smiled, sitting back in his chair, "You were boring me so I had to change you back. Now sit down and watch your brother squirm."

He smirked issuing to the large plasma TV in front of him. Mokuba looked at the screen in shock.

"Hey don't call me that! What did you-?" he started but Noah interrupted him.

"Just enjoy the show Mokuba, because you'll be joining him soon."

_~*~TÉA'S MANSION~*~_

Téa lay on her bed crying hysterically. She couldn't understand why Kaiba had said such a horrible thing like that about her brother. She barely even knew the guy and he acted like he knew her for years. She plopped her head deeper into the dark green pillow case trying to impede the pain she was having from his harsh words. A loud knock could be heard from the door causing her to jump. She frowned knowing that it was Kaiba.

"What do you want?" she growled, clutching her pillow between her arms.

"I need to talk to you." he replied softly.

"Well, I don't want to!"

She buried her head in her pillow once again, trying to forget what happened earlier. She was furious and it made her even angrier that he had the nerve to come up there, wanting to speak to her. Her head jolted up from her pillow when she heard the rustling of the door knob. Why did he insist on bothering her when he knew she was angry with him? It continued to make noise as the door knob rustling on and on.

'_At least the door is locked.'_ she sighed, smiling to herself.

A quick gasp escaped from her mouth when she looked back up to see the door leaning straight open right before her eyes. There stood Kaiba looking at her with anger as he held the door open wide showing the steps that led downstairs. She could tell that he was angry by the way his blue eyes glared at her. Téa just frowned at him wanting to know when he would leave.

"Téa, I need your help." he started, frowning at the thought of needing her help, "I need to get-"

"I won't talk to you until I get an apology." she interrupted, looking at him sternly.

He scoffed turning his head the other way with his arms crossed.

"Humph, I don't do apologies."

"Then GET OUT!" she threw her pillow at him but missed.

He ignored it and walked further into the room coming right in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Nervously, she gazed at the stern expression on his face. She gave him a fierce look while frowning. He let out a deep sigh in frustration.

"FINE!" he yelled, bowing his head in shame, "I'msorryIhurtyourfeelings." he mumbled.

'_I CAN'T believe I'm apologizing to Gardner.'_ he thought rolling his eyes.

_/Just remember, it's for a good cause./_ his conscience replied encouragingly.

'_Yeah, I'm doing this for Mokuba. Yeah that's it, for Mokuba.'_ he thought sighing.

Téa raised her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings!" he yelled.

"Thanks." she smirked while getting up.

"Okay Gardner, let's make a deal." he commanded with his arms still folded, "You help me get rid of Yugi and I'll help you get out of town."

"Hmm," she tapped her chin as if thinking long about the decision, "Okay." she replied shaking his hand.

"Now can we go?"

"Yeah." she sighed, feeling a lot better.

The two left the mansion and headed towards the sheriff's office. While Téa was in her room for a good two hours, Kaiba stayed out by the door waiting for her to come out. He felt like a fool but he knew it was the only way for him to get out of the level. He had to suck up in order to get his mission accomplished. She had told him that he could go to his office to find his deputy and discover a way to put Yugi in jail. But because of his ignorant ways he refused to go without her since he didn't even know where it was.

Soon they finally reached to the building. Seto walked into the dusty room with Téa following close behind. The building was styled in a slightly modern way but it still looked run down. They were quiet trying their best not to make any loud noise or movements. From their view point they could see jail bars lingering in the back along with a desk that was a few feet away, positioned diagonally to a wall. They walked in further passing the wall that blocked them from seeing the person sitting by the table. Kaiba frowned at the sight in front of him while Téa just gasped. There before them sat Bakura in a chair with his feet slightly placed on top of the desk. A brown hat lay slightly tilted on his head covering parts of his white long hair. He wore a blue shirt and dark black pants with a gun belt hooking to the left side of his waist. His arms were folded and his head held low touching his chest as he sat there deep in sleep.

"Who's that?" Kaiba asked arrogantly.

"Your deputy." she scoffed.

"You mean to tell me that, that loser Bakura is my deputy?" he sighed, bowing his head,

"This day just can't get any worse."

Téa sighed at his remark. She didn't know what to think of this guy. He was different, way different from Yugi but somewhere deep inside she felt like she knew him somehow. His arrogant behavior seemed so familiar and the fact that he didn't like her or her friends at all made her remember that his attitude towards her was normal.

"Maybe we should leave." she replied, looking at him silently.

"No." he replied sternly going through the drawers in the desk.

"Well, I'm leaving." she frowned, heading to the door.

She was almost out the door when she saw Yugi heading towards the building that she and Kaiba were in. He looked serious as if mad with someone. She couldn't tell with whom he was angry she hoped he didn't see her. She sighed and closed the door quickly behind her.

'_Yugi could not be coming here.'_ she thought, resting her head on the door.

_/Of course he is. He wants the money. Remember?/_ her conscience asked.

'_What money? I don't even know where it is?' _

_/Yeah, well you better find a way to get Yugi out of here./ _

'_You're right.'_ she sighed, agreeing with her conscience.

She quickly walked further into the building where Kaiba was still searching the drawers for items. Surprisingly Bakura was still deep in sleep.

"Kaiba, you have to get out of here." she replied startling him, "Yugi's coming. If he finds you here he might get angry. Please!"

"There's no way I'm hiding from Yugi!"

"Please Kaiba, if he's responsible for what happened to you, I'll be in big trouble if he sees me with you." she pleaded looking at his blue eyes.

Kaiba frown putting down the paper in his hand, "What is he your boyfriend?"

She remained quiet as she heard the door in the front fling wide open.

"Téa!"

_

* * *

_

So? How was it? Tell me what you think. I liked writing this chapter it was fun. Well, there is one more chapter for level 1 and then level 2 will begin. I need an idea for level 2, so if any of you have any I would really appreciate it. I would give you full credit for your idea. I have an idea but I think it's a little too violent, so I need another idea. If not I'll have to use it. Thanks and please review!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


	4. Showdown

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews; I liked reading them a lot. Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. It's my favorite so far. Please go easy on me with the romance between these two, I'm more comfortable with writing Darien and Serena (Sailor Moon fics) but I decided I needed a change. Plus I like writing for Kaiba, he's so sarcastic and it's kind of fun to write. But I'll try harder with them. Well I don't own Yu-gi-oh so don't sue, only my unique characters. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review. _

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_Chapter 4: Showdown_

_Last time: "Kaiba, you have to get out of here." she replied startling him, "Yugi's coming. If he finds you here he might get angry. Please!"_

"_There's no way I'm hiding from Yugi!" _

"_Please Kaiba, if he's responsible for what happened to you, I'll be in big trouble if he sees me with you." she pleaded looking at his blue eyes. Kaiba frown putting down the paper in his hand, "What is he your boyfriend?" _

_She remained quiet as she heard the door in the front fling wide open. "Téa!"_

_The story continues…._

* * *

Yugi walked into the building slowly looking for Téa. He was quite sure he had seen her at the door, but she disappeared so quickly that he wasn't even sure it was her. He walked closer inside of the building to see Téa standing next to Bakura who was now awake with a smile.

"Téa, what are you doing here?" he asked staring, her curiously, "And did you see Sheriff Kaiba?"

He smirked a little knowing good well that he should be dead.

"No. I came by to see the deputy sheriff." she lied, smiling at Bakura who gave Yugi the thumbs up, "He wanted to ask me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" he inquired, narrowing his purple eyes.

Bakura smirked a little. He was completely lost. All he could remember was having a good sleep and dream when Téa woke him up, telling him to play along. He sat up straight and placed his hands on the desk. He knew he had to play along but what could he say to the most wanted criminal that would not make him suspicious of his girlfriend? He sighed. He had to think of something.

"I need her to bake a cake for me."

"Téa can't cook." Yugi frowned while folding his arms.

'_Bad answer.'_ Bakura sighed.

'_Shows how much you know.'_ she thought angrily biting her lip.

Téa frowned. She wasn't about to make Kaiba get in trouble when he was trying to help her get away from Yugi. Even though she liked Yugi a lot, his attitude towards her had changed over the last couple of months and she didn't know if he was the same person she thought he was before. She bit her lip again as she fixed her dress once more out of nervousness.

"M-Mai is going to help me bake the cake. So I came here to see what type he wanted," she replied stuttering a bit, her eyes as bright as ever, causing Yugi to believe every word, "and I reckon he wants chocolate!"

"You reckon right little lady." Bakura replied, smirking with a slight wink.

"O-kay." Yugi replied coolly.

"Yeah that's the main reason." the spiky white haired guy yawned, loudly.

"Well Téa, I'll be off then." he smirked, giving her a small peck on the cheek, "I'll send a carriage to pick you up later."

Yugi turned to leave.

"NO!" she blurted out scaring herself and everyone around her, "I…I mean i-it would be such a lovely night, I would rather walk."

"Just look out for the carriage." he replied sternly as he exited the building.

'_I hope she's not lying to me.'_ he thought, biting his lip, _'Well it doesn't matter anyway, because I still have to get rid of her as well.'_

He laughed to himself as he disappeared out of sight. Meanwhile back inside, Téa went to wake up Kaiba whom was lying on the floor behind Bakura's desk as if in a deep sleep. He woke up to see her kneeling in front of her with a wide smile. He got up with a little help from her and looked at her with anger trailing in his eyes. She could feel the hatred burning from his eyes as he hovered over her.

"I had to do it sheriff." she stated smiling a little, "You're so stubborn. I had to make sure Yugi didn't find you."

"How did you manage to pull me to the side of the desk?" he asked, rubbing his head from the pain he felt once again.

She pointed to Bakura whom had a weird smile on his face.

"Howdy Sheriff! I thought you were dead since I got the news this morning but you look pretty alive to me." he laughed sheepishly, looking at Kaiba whom just sneered at his comment.

"Who would have guessed that a simple purse could hit me so hard?" he sighed, going to rumble through the desk drawer once again.

'_Oh, I had help.'_ Téa thought, smiling deviously.

Kaiba moved from in front of them and started to look through the desk. He searched and searched till he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a small gun he smirked as Téa's eyes widened in fear. What was he going to do with that? Surely he wasn't planning on killing anyone. Téa looked at him with fear as if not knowing what to do.

"Sheriff, you're not going to try-" she started but he interrupted her.

"Yes, it's the only way to beat Yugi." he replied, holding a mysterious smirk on his face.

_~*~NOAH'S HIDEOUT~*~_

"Why are you doing this?" Mokuba shouted, getting out of his chair once again.

He glared angrily at the sea green haired boy in front of him.

"Ha, Ha, Mokie don't you see that I'm doing this for your own good!" Noah yelled mockingly, "Seto is bad and must be punished!"

Mokuba glared at Noah with hurtful eyes. Why did he insist on torturing his brother? The black haired boy knew his brother had his faults but deep down inside he knew the real Seto Kaiba. And that was his brother, a guy whom he remembered who would stick up for him in the time of trouble. The brother who would always look out for him and make sure he was okay. But the thing that bothered him the most was why Noah took pleasure in wanting to take all of that away from him. After all, Seto was the only family he knew and he treasured every moment spent with his brother.

"I don't understand. What did Seto ever do to you to cause you to hate him so much?" Mokuba asked clenching his fists.

Noah raised an eyebrow looking at the raven haired boy in front of him who stood next to a chair clutching his fists tightly. He raked his hair with his right hand and let out a deep sigh. Why couldn't Mokuba get the picture when the answer was right in front of his face? A few seconds passed by as Mokuba waited for his answer.

"Because…because he took what was rightfully mine!" he yelled, slamming his fist hard on the chair bar, "First I'll take his company, his brother and then his love!"

Mokuba arched an eyebrow skeptically, "But Seto isn't in love."

"Don't worry. By the end of this game he will be." the sea green haired boy smirked, taking a long sip of his glass of wine.

The young boy remained quiet trying to let what Noah had just said sink in. Who could Noah actually be talking about? To his knowledge Seto had no girlfriend or was he even interested in girls at all. The only thing that matter to him was his company. His eyes gazed at the screen before him. He saw Téa and Kaiba talking in the sheriff's office about their plan. He stared intensely at the screen when he finally realized what was going on.

'_Did he mean Téa?'_ he questioned himself eyes still glaring at the screen, _'It must be her because she is the only one trapped with him!' _

Turning back to Noah who was sitting luxuriously in his office chair the young boy sneered at him. Besides, who did he think he was anyway?

"You won't get away with this." Mokuba frowned, turning his eyes back to him.

"I will. Now sit down!" Noah commanded pointing to the sofa, "And if you're good I won't send you in the game."

'_Even though I plan to.'_ he thought, smiling deviously.

_~*~TÉA'S MANSION~*~_

Kaiba stood in front of a half way mirror gazing at the attire he wore. He sighed. Why did he have to dress up in this out dated clothing? The people in this century had great taste but it just wasn't his style. He frowned at the clothes Téa had picked out for him to wear. She had told him it was a new suit that her brother had just bought and was planning to wear to the party tonight but of course was clearly unable to do so. It was a black suit that had sparkly glittery material all around it. Kaiba frowned as he adjusted his shirt collar trying his best to fix his bow tie that was giving him trouble. He flipped it over and over but it just kept getting loose.

'_Why do people insist on wearing these things?'_ he thought arrogantly.

He frowned as he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Turning slightly around he blushed a bit at the sight before him.

'_Wait a minute, why am I blushing?'_ he thought starting at the figure in front of him.

_/Probably it's because you like her./_ his conscience replied in a teasing manner.

'_Don't make me laugh. There is no possible way that could happen.'_

There stood Téa by the end of the staircase waiting patiently while smiling away. She wore a sky blue off the shoulder long sleeve dress that extended towards her ankles. Two portions of material wrapped around her upper waist and lower back crossing into an x in the front and finishing off in the back with a small bow. She also wore a small heart necklace and diamond earrings along with small white gloves on her hands. On her feet she wore silver high heel shoes. Her neck length brown hair was up a high bun with many drop curls lingering on the side of her face.

She smiled at him again as he stood still in shock. He had not moved from his position at all he was just standing still as if in awe of her beauty. Téa blocked the thought that was peering in her head and just looked at him. He himself looked handsome but she didn't want to say anything just yet.

'_Hmm…what's wrong with him? Has he never seen me in a dress before?'_ she thought standing still feeling a bit nervous.

The silence in the air was so thick that a pin could be heard from a mile away. Kaiba was still looking at her in shock, lost for words, for once in his life. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just stood still like a lifeless statue. Téa decided she should at least say something before the silence killed her.

"So…how do I look sheriff?" she asked, spinning around while showcasing her brilliant attire.

"Um…you look…you look…" he started unsure of what to say, nervously tugging his shirt collar, "You need to go change. You look horrible."

"Oh thank you." she smiled, coming towards him, "And you look very handsome tonight."

He frowned.

'_Did she not hear what I just said?'_ he asked himself.

_/Of course she did but she's just playing with you./ _

'_Who does she think she is anyway?'_

He frowned once again wondering if she was either deaf or crazy.

"Didn't you heard what I said?" he asked curious to the fact that she was still smiling at him.

"Yes. But I can see by the big blush on your face you know I look beautiful." she stated coolly as she began to fix his bow tie.

He stood still in shock as she easily flipped and pinned down his bow tie. He ignored her statement and just looked at her. Who did she think she was trying to analyze him? That was his job. He couldn't understand why she was getting to him. It was as if he was beginning to tolerate being around her. He shook his head slightly still gazing at her. He had to remember this was just a game. And she was not herself after all, so he could understand why she was acting that way, so nice and caring. Or was this her true self?

"There it's done." she tapped his chest while brushing a small piece of lint off of his shoulder.

Kaiba glared at her seriously.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked arrogantly.

"I was just helping you."

"I don't need your help or haven't you realized that as of yet?" he smirked making her frown.

'_Why does he enjoy doing this to me?'_ she asked herself feeling very frustrated.

_/Probably because he likes you./ _her conscience replied teasingly.

'_Like me? I don't even know who this crazy man is?'_

_/Right, just think hard and you'll remember./_

She thought hard but nothing came to mind. She immediately erased the thought as she looked at him with stern eyes. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She was determined to find the treasure and find a way to get out of town before Yugi could get to her.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Alright? The carriage will be here any minute," she sighed placing her hand on a small table while frowning, "and I still haven't found the money and treasure my brother was talking about."

Her hand pressed gently against a silver statue that stood up on the table. She pulled on it making the painting on the wall move back showing the long behold treasure. The two young teens gasped in shock as they look at the sight before them. Golden chains and coins lay across each other in a large pile. Téa moved to pick up one of them. She couldn't believe her eyes. The treasure was in the house the whole time. She immediately thought back to the words her brother had told her just before he died.

'_-I hid it under the table…'_

She finally understood what he was trying to tell her. She knelt down and looked under the table. There was a note. She slowly opened it to see that the note was written from Tristan. At the same time Kaiba stood right next to her looking at the paper she held in her hands. Luckily for him she seemed to have not even acknowledged his presence.

_Dear Téa,_

_If you have found this by now it means that I am no longer with you. Upon finding this your life is now in great danger. The treasure you have found was stolen from your boyfriend, Yugi by me. You must know that he responsible for whatever has happened to me since I was temporarily apart of his gang. Be careful Téa because Yugi will stop at nothing to get that treasure, even if it means killing you._

_Tristan_

Téa crushed the paper in her right hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. So Yugi was responsible for her brother's death after all. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing like that knowing the pain it would cause her. She sighed as she wiped away her tears. She had to be strong since she was going to the party. She would play along like nothing happened and then she would find a way to stop him, hopefully.

"So, Yugi's your boyfriend huh?" a voice came from behind her, she turned around to see Kaiba smirking a bit, "I should have known, since you've always hang out with him. It just figures that you would go out with him."

"Yes, he is." she let out a deep sigh as she placed the crumpled paper back on the table, "You're not…jealous are you?"

She asked lowering her voice clearly taking him by surprised. He gasped for a moment and then turned his head the other way. He wasn't about to let her see that he was a little jealous. But he was good at hiding his feeling so he just frown it off and looked back at her.

"Please…as if I could get jealous over you dating Yugi." he smiled a little clearing his throat, "But on to important matters. I have an idea that might just work to help you get out of town and help me get out of this stupid level."

'_Level? What level?'_ she thought, looking at him strangely.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I plan it all out." he stated, starting to put some of the treasure in a brown bag.

She sighed as she heard the stomping of the horse's hoof on the dusty ground outside. The horse pulled up to the house with a loud noise. Slowly a man came up to the door and knocked on it.

"They're here." she whispered, looking to the door.

_~*~AT THE PARTY ~*~_

Mai looked at her silver watch gazing at the time. It was now eight thirty and Téa had not arrived as of yet. She was late and she wondered why. The blond haired girl had been told by one of the guys at the party that they were supposed to sing in honor of the Major but she didn't think much of it until now. She sighed hoping that Téa was alright and Yugi had not figured out that Kaiba was still alive. Hopefully they would be able to stop him for good.

The place was crowded with people of high class and some of the major's friends. The party was held in a mansion that had a giant ballroom. Some of the guests were sitting by tables while others were dancing on the beautiful dance floor.

"Mai, have you seen Téa yet?" Serenity asked coming up right next to her.

"No. I'm still looking for her." she smiled a bit scanning the crowd.

The young blond growled when she saw a certain blond guy making his way towards her. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and vest. He strolled up to her with striding steps smiling away. He grinned sheepishly as Mai stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Hey Mai, wanna to dance?"

"Not if you were the last man on earth." she scoffed, turning her head the other way.

"Ca' mon." he smirked pulling her hand firmly while bringing her onto the dance floor.

Serenity waved to them as they went to dance. Although her brother was in a gang, their relationship as brother and sister was still good. She sighed a little flipping her long reddish brown hair behind her back. She wore a deep blue long sleeve dress that stretched out to her ankles. The dress had a v-neck shape showing off a little of her shoulder and a piece of material wrapped tightly around her waist. She stood still clasping her hands in front of her while looking for Téa. Sighing, her thoughts ran back to Tristan. She had received the news later today and couldn't help but crying. He was such a nice person and she was not expecting this to happen. How could this have happened? He was a nice person and she was not expecting this to happen. She gasped immediately when she felt someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Serenity, you look gorgeous tonight." a male voice came from behind her startling her a little, it was Duke, "You want to dance?"

"Huh? Um…okay." she smiled, genuinely looping arms through his and walked onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile Joey and Mai continued to slow dance together. Mai smirked a little, although she couldn't stand him much she wouldn't let him know that deep down she kind of like him as a person. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the music continued to play. She wore a dark purple short sleeve off the shoulder dress which had a collar curved in a circular motion. A small golden necklace lingered around her neck. When the music had stopped she opened her eyes to see Téa walking slowly into the room. She saw Yugi walking towards her ready to speak to her about something.

'_I hope Yugi hasn't figured out anything yet.' _she thought, still leaning on Joey's shoulder.

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD ANNIVERSARY OF THE PEACE WILL CELEBRATION!" the major replied smiling while interrupting the dance.

He was a plump man who had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore small round glasses and a black tuxedo. While the major was making his speech, Yugi signaled to Joey and Duke to do their job of robbing the money from the major's secret vault. They both nodded and left saying goodbye to both Serenity and Mai. After welcoming his guests he introduced Téa's group and they went on stage to set up and prepare to sing.

As soon as the major finished speaking, the girls began to sing their tribute to him.

_~*~THE MAJOR'S VAULT~*~_

Almost an hour passed by since Duke and Joey was inside trying to break the lock on the major's vault. Marik had joined them and was standing guard outside to signal to them when someone was coming. The entire room outside was silent making it easy to detect the presence of someone. But inside the tension was building up between the two boys as anxiety took the best of them.

"Are you done yet Joey?" Duke asked impatiently, looking at the lock.

"Will you jus' chill out?" he yelled getting irritated, "Dis ting takes time."

"Time we don't have." Duke muttered softly.

"Jus let de masta do his work!" he smiled still fidgeting with the code.

They were almost through when they heard a loud bang from outside. Joey looked back for a minute, his brown eyes filled with shock and fear. He wondered who it could be and if they would get caught. Duke nodded understanding what his expression meant. He got up and walked out of the door to see what the problem was. It had been only a few minutes since he had left and had not returned as of yet. Joey ignored the uneasiness he was feeling, wondering if Duke was alright and turned the screw once more finally opening the vault. He smiled gleefully.

'_Success.'_

Slowly the blond got up from his kneeling position taking out a few notes out of the vault and placing them into a large black bag. He brushed down his black tux while smiling because now he knew everything would go according to plan. He immediately stopped when he heard a small snicker. He knew that mocking snicker anywhere, it was Kaiba. Turning around, he scoffed at him.

"Well, well, Wheeler it seems that you've been caught."

"Wa did you do to ma friends?" Joey screamed, clenching his fists.

"Those losers? They're knock out. It was pretty easy considering who I was up against." he sneered, making Joey frown even more, "So, why don't you make this easy on yourself and just give up?"

"Forget it, Kaiba!" he yelled, dropping the bag to the floor.

Kaiba smirked as he stood still taking a karate stance. Joey charged after him like a bull ready to kill whatever is in its path. He threw a strong fist in Kaiba's direction but unfortunately missed. He growled as he tried to land a kick on his shoulder but Kaiba blocked it pushing him back. Just when Joey thought he had a chance, Kaiba ran up to him and hit his elbow on Joey's back. The impact was so hard that Joey fell to the floor with a loud thump. His blond bangs covering his eyes securely.

Kaiba chuckled to himself as he bent down and dragged Joey out of the room by his jacket collar. He walked a few inches and pushed him up against the wall with his other friends who were conveniently knocked out at the moment. Bakura gave Kaiba the thumbs up while he just frowned. Their plan had work almost too easy. Kaiba folded his arms as Bakura took a large rope from a closet and tied it around Joey's wrists and legs, just as he had did to the other two boys.

"So Sheriff. What'll we do next?" he grinned, looking at his boss.

"You stay here and take care of these losers if and when they wake up," he replied sternly, "and I'll go deal with Yugi."

"Okay Sheriff, it's done." Bakura gave a salute to him

'_Yugi, I'll get you now.'_ he smirked heading outside.

_~*~BALLROOM~*~_

After the three girls had finished singing their song they made their way off of the stage. Mai and Serenity went their separate ways from Téa when they saw Yugi walking towards them. They knew what Téa had to do and face on her own. Yugi walked smiling away knowing what he had to do next. He wore a dark blue suit like Kaiba's along with a gun belt hanging to the left side of his waist.

'_Oh how pretty she looks tonight in that dress,'_ he thought taking her hand in his, _'Too bad it's the last dress she'll ever wear.'_

"My fair lady, may I have this dance?" he asked, bowing while holding her small hands firmly.

"Yes, you may." she gave him a genuine smile while bowing back at him.

They began to dance slowly as the music surround the entire room. Téa leaned on Yugi's shoulder wondering how she would be able to confront him about her brother's death and get out of town in one piece. After a few minutes the music suddenly stopped as many of the dancers moved from the dance floor and to the various corners of the room. Yugi and Téa walked outside of the mansion to where the carriage that picked Téa up stood. The golden stairs was just a few things they had to pass through. He held her hand tightly as he looked at her with a sadden expression in his purple eyes.

"Téa…" he started, staring seriously into her blue eyes, "Did your brother ever talk about any money or treasure he may have borrowed from me?"

She sighed as she looked at the carriage in front of her. What was she suppose to do? However she answered this question would result in her finding out the truth. Or just hearing for herself what really happened.

"Well…I'm not sure. Just tell me the truth Yugi…" she paused slightly, loosing the grip he had on her hands, "Did you kill my brother?"

He smirked a bit causing her to get nervous.

"Ha, ha, Téa please…I didn't kill your brother." he laughed mockingly while holding an evil glare in his eyes, "My henchman, Marik killed him. I didn't want his blood on my hands."

Téa's eyes widen in fear. She had heard what he had said but took a while to process it. She was so surprised at how truthful he was in telling her what really happened. She couldn't believe he could do such a thing and by the look on his face he had not regretted it at all. She shivered against the cold air that ripped against her body as she looked at Yugi _(Yami- Yugi /Pharaoh)_. She started to back away slowly when she caught the evil smirk he had on his face.

He pulled her tightly towards him making her gasp of fear. She didn't know what was going on or what he was planning to do but it scared her real bad. His eyes looked evil and threatening. Without warning he gave her a quick peck on the lips and threw her to the dusty floor. She looked up at him shock written in her in blue eyes as dust flew up in her face. A few strands of her hair dangled out of her bun coming down in her face. Her eyes grew even more wide when she saw him take out his gun from his gun belt. He pointed it at her, holding a mysterious smirk on his face.

"Sorry Téa, but this is for the best." he clicked the switch aiming at her.

"Do you think this will help you find the treasure?" she asked her voice filled with anger and fear as she dug her elbows in the dust.

"It doesn't matter anymore Téa. You know too much already."

"B-But I thought you loved me!" she screamed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Yugi just smirked at her statement while touching his face with his left hand as if thinking the matter over.

"Love…" he paused, still holding the gun firmly in his hand, "I don't even know what that is."

She let out a small whimper closing her eyes tightly as if waiting for impact. When she didn't hear anything she opened her eyes to see Yugi looking a far off at something or someone. She turned around still on the ground and gasped when she saw that it was Kaiba. He dropped a large bag on the dusty ground holding a mysterious smirk on his face.

"Looking for this?"

"Kaiba." Yugi replied, rolling his name of his tongue with such hatred and repulsion.

'_The Sheriff came to rescue me.'_ Téa thought looking up at him.

'_I thought you were dead. That's what I get for trusting those fools.'_ Yugi thought still staring at him.

"Why don't you deal with me and let the girl go?" he asked, walking up to them with striding steps.

Téa was still on the floor scared to death. She slowly got up staring at the two men who were having a face off with their eyes. She staggered while leaning up on the door of the carriage, still breathing hard. She gasped when she saw Kaiba glaring at her and then quickly turning back to Yugi.

"What do you say, Yugi?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"I say let's have a duel off." Yugi smirked walking aside from Téa barely noticing her presence.

The two boys were now only a few feet from each other as they got ready to duel.

"Fine with me." he stretched out his hand looking for his duel disk then frowned when he remembered that he was in a game.

And besides that, it wasn't the type of duel Yugi was talking about. He looked at Yugi, who placed his gun back into his gun belt, getting ready to face him off. Téa moved away from the direction of the carriage which was next to Yugi. She wasn't out too far but close enough to get out of their way. She stood next to a statue at the entrance of the mansion, clinging to it in fright as the two boys stared intensely at each other. What was she to do? She felt happy that Kaiba had come to her aide but she was also afraid that one of them would end up dead, since they were planning to duel.

"Ready?" Yugi smirked, his hand a few inches from his belt.

"You bet."

Kaiba did the same thing as well spreading his legs wide enough as if in a stance. Their both arms were a few inches away from their belt waiting for the right moment to pick it up and shoot. There they stood in their stance for two uneasy minutes, each having small forms of sweat rolling down their cheeks in anticipation of the blow. Téa on the other hand, was so nervous that she could do nothing but stand still in shock. In an instant the two boys' hands reached for their guns at the same time and a fire was shot.

_BANG_

Téa opened her eyes to see Yugi lying on the floor. She was happy and yet sad. She turned her attention to the right to see Kaiba standing while holding his left arm in pain. She ran to the lifeless Yugi who lay motionless on the floor. His small frame rest on the ground and his eyes were held tightly shut.

"Yugi." she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Although he tried to kill her she still felt bad about all that had happened. He just looked at her giving her a weary smile. For some reason he felt like this was how it was suppose to happen.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Téa." he whispered as his eyes rolled back and his head hit the dusty ground.

"I know." she cried softly, kneeling beside him with her hands clasp in her lap.

Kaiba walked up behind her seeing her reaction. He was surprised that she would actually cry over him in spite the fact that he wanted her dead. He smirked a little; she was beginning to act like her self after all. Or was she? He didn't know what to think at this time but he knew he had to finish this game.

"Come on, I have to get you out of town now." he replied breaking her out of her tears.

She turned around and saw his hand that was stretched out to hers offering his help, she graciously accept it. As soon as she was on her feet they both walked slowly away leaving Yugi on the floor as a small mist developed behind them.

_~*~ TRAIN STATION~*~_

Kaiba looked at the device Noah had sent him. He had exactly fifteen minutes remaining. He was happy to see that he had finished this level and would be one step further to rescuing his brother. He looked at Téa who was getting her ticket from the ticket stand for the train that was to arrive shortly. She walked up to him still wiping away tears.

"Um…Sheriff Kaiba." she started, looking at him sadly, "I want to thank you for helping me. I know you didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did."

He faked a smile as she looked at him.

"It's okay I was required to do it."

She gave him a big hug and he reluctantly returned it. After she released him she tiptoed a bit and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before walking away. Kaiba stood still as if not realizing what just occurred. As he looked up he saw her wave goodbye and pick up her small suit case just before boarding the train that was now in the station. The driver blew the whistle for the train, and slowly it started to move leaving a large puff of smoke behind. Once the train was slowly drifting out of sight, Kaiba looked at the clock device and saw that the time had frozen on it. He then stood still as he heard a female voice spoke.

_GAME OVER_

_LEVEL ONE COMPLETED_

_USER SETO AND TÉA WINS_

A bright light developed and covered the entire scenery drowning everything in white. The scene immediately changed back to the desert setting where they had first begun. Kaiba let out a deep sigh. At least he would soon see his brother who Noah had captured. He looked to his left to see Téa sitting on the sand next to him. She had a dazzled look on her face as if she had not known what had taken place.

'_At least I'm back with the loser cheerleader I started with.' _he thought almost smiling, _'Wait why do I care?'_

_/You really want me to answer that?'_ his conscience teased.

"Kaiba, what happened did the game finish?" she asked getting up and brushing off her dark blue shorts.

He just smirked rubbing his cheek a little. He immediately frowned when he realized that she was staring at him. Why?

'_Wait a minute. There is no way I could be having feelings for Gardner.'_ he thought, taking his hand off of his cheek.

_/Of course you are, that's why you're blushing./ _his conscience teased him.

'_I am not.'_

_/Yes you are./_

'_Grrr!'_ he thought growling loudly.

Tea looked at him as if he was insane but ignored his gesture. She was more curious about the game and what had happened since she couldn't remember anything. Placing her arms on her hips in frustration she wondered if the guy would answer her question.

"Kaiba, can't you hear me!" she yelled, trying to get his attention.

"I hear perfectly well Gardner, no need to yell."

"Then what happened in the game? I don't remember anything." she sighed, rubbing her temple, "Except telling you that I hope the game would be fun."

'_Really?'_ he smirked, holding a mysterious smirk on his face.

Kaiba laughed a little. He didn't want to tell her anything but decided he should. He went into quick detail telling her everything that had happened within the level. She smiled a little at how different she had acted in the game but thought it wasn't as bad as she thought. But when he told her that she gave him a kiss she was so shocked that she couldn't control herself.

"I did what?" she yelled, trying to read his eyes to see if he was lying, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you like me." he stated teasingly while making her frown.

"I clearly doubt that." she frowned, walking ahead of him.

She folded her arms across her chest in anger while looking ahead. Walking away, she looked to her left to see him walking right beside her. She was about to argue but changed her mind.

'_Why doesn't he leave me alone?'_ she thought, pushing her foot in the sand.

"Look, it wasn't as if I enjoyed the kiss." he sighed, folding his arms as well as she frowned, "It was just a peck on the cheek for crying out loud, Gardner!"

He yelled trying to get his point across to her.

"Whatever, let me just get to the next level so that I can get back to my friends."

"Fine with me because I don't think I want to spend another minute here with you." he glared at her angrily.

"Fine, I don't either."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. _'She's such a pain.'_

_

* * *

_

So tell me what you think. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Take care. Level 2 is in the next chapter and I'm going to have to keep my original idea for now. See ya.

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


	5. Level 2: New Discoveries

_PhantasyDreamer: Happy New Year! Yes, I'm back now with a new chapter. At last right? Sorry for the long wait but I had some problems with this chapter. Oh yea, and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate all of them. I want to thank Theresa especially for your ideas, thanks a lot. I will see what I can do with them. You've been here from the start and I hope you will be at the end too. This chapter is dedicated to you, hope you enjoy it. Before I forget, I'm sorry that I had to change the rating but this level is just too violent and I want to make sure I have it right. See ya! _

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_Chapter 5: Level 2: New Discoveries_

_Last time: 'Why doesn't he leave me alone.' she thought pushing her foot in the sand. _

"_Look, it wasn't as if I enjoyed the kiss," he sighed folding his arms as well as she frowned, "it was just a peck on the cheek for crying out loud, Gardner!"_

_He yelled trying to get his point across to her. "Whatever, let me just get to the next level, so I can get back to my friends." "Fine with me because I don't think I want to spend another minute here with you." he glared at her angrily._

"_Fine, I don't either."_

"_Whatever." he rolled his eyes. 'She's such a pain.'_

_The story continues…._

* * *

The two teens walked in utter silence as they proceeded towards the door which was a few steps ahead of them. After Téa's loud outburst, silence grew immediately between the two and Téa for one felt bad about the way she had reacted. After all, she wasn't herself so she couldn't control what had happened. The main person to blame would be Noah since he is in control of everything that goes on in the game. She sighed looking at him wondering what she could say that wouldn't make him snap at her.

"Hey Kaiba…I'm sorry for the way I acted just a minute ago." she paused looking at him, he frowned as he stopped walking and turn to her, "I shouldn't have over reacted, besides I didn't know what I was doing and it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

He stared at her seriously, he was about to smile. She was apologizing to him for something so simple. At least she had a conscience for feeling bad about stuff. He on the other hand rarely did.

"Right." he agreed, fighting the urge to put a small smile on his face.

He was about to gloat when he heard a voice projected over a microphone. He frowned, it was Noah. It was just like Noah to come and interrupt his thoughts. He was so angry since the young boy had ruined his chances of finding his brother. Instead, Noah just found pleasure in locking Téa and him together in this virtual prison.

"_Welcome to level two my friends." the young boy stated sarcastically, "It took you guys long enough to get out of level one as it is. So here is something more challenging."_

"Where are you?" Téa asked, looking towards the sky but saw nothing.

"Stop this nonsense, Noah!" Seto barked looking up at the sky for some apparent reason, "I want my brother back this instant! It's time you stop this foolish game and face me like a man!"

"Seto, Seto I will face you when the time is right," he replied with a mocking laugh, "…and that time is not now."

Noah's voice disappeared as soon as it came. Kaiba growled immediately as he looked ahead and saw a wooden door lingering a few distance away from him. He frowned. Noah always found a way to get under his skin. He looked down at Téa to see her standing still as if in a dream. He wanted to say something but decided not to. Before he knew it the brown haired girl was looking up at him.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the clock device that was clinging around his neck.

"It's some sort of timing device." he replied in a monotone accent.

"Oh like a clock."

"Wow Gardner, how great you manage to figure that one out on your own."

She growled at him as she stomped hard on his foot. He winced in pain trying his best not to cry out. He immediately placed his foot back onto the sand and gazed at her with an evil smirk. She just smiled and continued to walk ahead of him. They walked through the door in utter silence as a white screen developed around them.

Téa woke up to find herself in her bedroom. She looked around in shock as she gazed at her room, exactly the way she had remembered it. A large bed stood in the middle, a medium sized brown dressing table close to the corner of the bed and a clothes closet in the far left of the room. Her bed sheet was light cream and the entire room was covered with a red carpet.

'_Is this for real?'_ she thought as she got out of bed, tossing her cream bed sheet aside.

Immediately her mother burst into the room holding some sheets and clothes in her hands. Téa fell back on her bed and looked at the figure in front of her. She hadn't seen her mother in a good while and it was surprising that she would see her now. She wondered if Noah had somehow used her memories and relay them in the game. The middle aged woman smiled at her child. She had long brown hair that extended to her back and light brown eyes. Slowly she sat on the bed and looked at Téa who had a bewildered look on her face.

"Téa dear, are you alright?" she asked taking her child's hand.

"Um…yea mom, I'm fine." she smiled as if unsure of what was going on, "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Her mother just sighed as she got up and took up the cream sheets and clothes she had on the bed. She placed them in a chair nearby and went to draw the curtains open. The bright light brightened up the room immediately almost blinding Téa. She raised her hand as if trying to prevent the glare of the sun from scorching her eyes. Mrs. Gardner wore a light pink shirt and blue jeans.

"You've been sulking for days now." her mother replied, turning around to look at Téa, "Your father and I didn't know what to do so we just left you."

Téa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

'_Sulking, why would I be sulking?'_ she thought, still not knowing what to say to her mother's statement.

"Mom, why would I be sulking?" she asked, trying to find out what her mother was talking about.

"Téa, I'm so glad you've finally gotten over Seto." the brown haired lady replied as she made her way back to Téa's bed, "Your father was pretty mad when he dumped you. But we really didn't know that you liked the guy so much. Knowing the type of guy he was you should have expected that."

"Oh." was her only response as she realized what her mother was saying, "I understand mother. I'll be fine and I'll be more careful from now on."

"That's my girl." Mrs. Gardner smiled giving her daughter a peck on the cheek before exiting the room, "Now hurry up or you'll be late for school."

She nodded as her mother left the room. Téa sighed. She couldn't understand why Noah had chosen to put her in this level to be dating Kaiba. Just the thought alone made her angry. She got off of her bed and went to look in her dressing table drawer compartment to find out if anything her mother had said was true. She wore light pink pajamas as she dug furiously through her clothes. She then moved to her closet and still there was nothing. After not finding anything she went back to the drawer next to her bed that had a light purple lamp on top of it. Opening the small drawer, she saw a small diary, pens, pencils and a picture of a couple smiling happily together. The picture was the first thing to catch her eye although she couldn't make out who the couple was she instantly assumed that it was her parents.

Placing the picture on her bed, she smiled as she sat down silently. Her smiled instantly turned into a frown when she realized who the couple was. To her shock it was Kaiba and her.

'_Kaiba and I were dating?' _she thought as if just realizing what her mother had said was true, _'No way!'_

She let out an exasperated sigh as she stuffed her head in the pillow not wanting to believe anything that she had discovered.

_~*~AT SCHOOL~*~_

Téa walked down the school hall in silence passing the line of lockers plastered on the side of the walls. She barely seemed to notice the red decorations on the wall and the various couples lingering close to each other. She was still angry at what Noah had did, having her date Kaiba. Although he could be nice at times, mostly to his brother, he wasn't the type of guy she could see herself with. She could see herself with someone as nice as Yugi. She smiled a little holding her book bag tightly in her grasp. Téa wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a white low inside shirt, a blue bow and a very short pleated blue skirt. She also wore white knee length socks with brown shoes.

She walked slowly up to her three friends whom she saw in the distance, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Yugi gave her a heart warming smile but she was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't even see him.

"Téa, how are you?" he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him surprised, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, I wasn't feeling too good…_or so I've been told._" she replied, sweetly mumbling the last part almost too softly.

'_Hope he didn't hear that.'_ she thought, giving him a wide smile while he gave her a hug.

"How have ya been seen Kaiba dumped ya?" Joey asked idly, entering the conversation with a big smile.

"Joey, what's wrong with you?" Tristan asked, hitting him a hard elbow in his stomach.

Joey winched in pain as he held his stomach immediately. He wore a dark blue jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath, the collar of the jacket laid up with a white design on the tip of it. Tristan and Yugi wore the same outfit as well, except that Yugi wore a black inside shirt instead of white and he also had a large belt plastered around his neck. Joey stood up straight and went right after Tristan as if ready to fight him. Téa just smirked at how childish they were behaving. Yugi broke them apart instantly standing firmly between the two although they were towering over him.

"It's okay you guys." she replied with a big smile, "I'm over it by now. Although, I don't really know the reason I was dating Kaiba in the first place."

Yugi looked at her with a smile as if wondering what she meant by her statement. He sighed as he brushed the thought off.

"Well, I'm glad Téa." he replied, touching her shoulder slightly, "I was hoping you would get better since tonight is the Valentine's Day dance."

She smiled a little having no idea that it was Valentine's Day.

"Oh Yugi, I would have never forgot that." she smiled coyly looking down at him since he was just two to three inches shorter than her.

"Guys we should get to class." Joey replied with a smile while Tristan just looked at him quizzically, "I don't want to get detention again."

"Yeah, like you don't get it everyday." Tristan replied with a smirk, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Joey growled at him as he turned to leave. Téa, Tristan and Yugi followed close behind him heading straight to their classroom since they were standing in the hallway. As they came upon their classroom door, guess who they saw? None other than the famous Seto Kaiba. He was leaning on the wall close to the entrance of the door talking to a young brunette. He looked up when he saw Téa and her friends in the distance. Smirking slightly he issued to the girl to leave. As soon as the girl was out of sight he made his way towards the gang with his silver briefcase firmly in his left hand.

"Well, if it isn't the geek patrol." he smirked, stuffing his right hand in his pocket.

"Humph, if it isn't the rich stuck up brat, Kaiba." Tristan spat giving him a look of disgust.

Kaiba frowned at his statement as his eyes traveled towards Téa. She waved slightly at him as if trying to signal something but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying or getting at. He laughed to himself as he tried to ignore her.

'_What's up with her?'_ he thought, brushing down his brown hair.

He let out a small chuckle as he glared at her.

"Gardner, when are you going to get it through your head that we're over?" he questioned, staring her mockingly.

She was standing next to Joey who was to the right of Tristan. Yugi was standing to her left looking on as well. They all stared at Kaiba who held a smug look on his face. Téa decided not to say anything as she bowed her head in defeat. It wasn't as if he would listen to her anyway and since he didn't remember anything from before it would be much harder now to convince him of something.

"Give it a rest Kaiba." Joey replied sternly clenching his fist.

"

Yeah, Téa doesn't deserve this." Yugi replied, hastily stepping forward, "She has suffered enough!"

"Whatever, my only interest is having a rematch of our duel, Yugi."

'_When will he admit defeat?'_ Yugi thought, staring the tall young man seriously.

"Get this through ya thick skull Kaiba, you'll neva defeat Yugi!"

"Why don't you stay out of this Wheeler!" he yelled, giving him an icy stare, "You're nothing but an insignificant second rate duelist that will never be anything but a mere servant. I would duel you but it would be a waste of my precious time and energy. And besides that I could beat you with my eyes close."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Now wait a minute Joey, calm down!" Tristan yelled, holding Joey back by the shoulders since he was trying to attack Kaiba.

Téa looked on as her friends began to argue with Kaiba except Yugi. At another time she wouldn't have mind Kaiba getting what he had deserved but she was more interested in getting out of the level and finding her way back to her friends. She wanted to know what the level was about since Noah had conveniently forgot to them about it.

"Kaiba, we really need to talk." she replied, breaking the argument.

Her friends looked at her wondering if she was crazy to want to talk to the guy that broke her heart. Kaiba just scoffed and walked off heading into the classroom. The bell rang immediately after that as the others headed in as well. Téa sat at her desk fidgeting with her pencil as she gazed across at Kaiba. She sighed knowing that she would have a harder time than she had expected.

_~*~NOAH'S HIDEOUT~*~_

Mokuba got out of his seat again as furious as ever.

"Why are you setting Téa and Seto up?" he asked feeling rage take over his emotions, "Are you playing some sort of matchmaker?"

Noah gave a slight laugh as he got up from his seat as well. He gazed at the raven haired boy in front of him knowing for sure that the boy had figured out everything almost too easily.

'_He's even smarter than I thought.'_ Noah smirked, making his way closer towards Mokuba, _'I guess he really has the Kaiba genes after all.'_

Standing in front of him he gave a sinister laugh.

"Mokuba, I am playing matchmaker but for a reason." he stated, snapping his finger as a remote instantly dropped into his hand, "Everything that I had ever owned was given to Seto and I want it back."

"But why Téa?"

"Just think of it at as a favor to him. It would be the only nice thing I would ever do for him." he smirked as he brushed his sea green hair looking back at the chairs and TV behind him, "He's never been in love so I figured why not?"

Mokuba frowned. He didn't like the idea of Noah playing with his brother's emotions. It was one thing to mess with his company but his emotions and feelings he held deep inside was another thing. And Mokuba couldn't bear the fact of having his brother go through that much pain.

"Noah, you're evil!" he yelled as he rushed after him to hit him but Noah stopped him with his remote, freezing him in his position.

Noah walked closer to him and brushed back Mokuba's black bangs out of his face as he turned to the television which wasn't too far away. Mokuba's dark eyes traveled up to his captor's face. He couldn't feel his body move but he could see the ice particles around his hand and legs that stretched out. He felt weak and not to mention tired but he was trapped and he had no idea what Noah had planned for him. Noah turned his attention back to the boy who stood frozen next to him.

If only Mokuba had known how much he wanted a brother and a family again but _no_ he had to be imprisoned in a virtual world for all eternity. No one could understand the extent of being alone but Noah had experienced it entirely and he thought it was high time for someone else to experience it too. Mainly Kaiba, since he had taken all that was once his.

"You see once he falls into my trap. I will take away everything he holds dear to his heart and let him experience the bitter pain of love and hatred." he sighed pressing a button on the remote that caused a black portal to form, "Then he will know what it's like to be alone with no one to care about."

Mokuba's eyes widen when he saw the hole got bigger. What was Noah planning to do? He had no idea. But before he knew it, he felt a slight push from Noah and he began to float towards the hole getting drowned in its darkness.

"See ya around Mokuba." he smiled as the hole closed up and all that could be heard was Mokuba's scream from the distance, "Let's just see how Kaiba would take losing his only brother."

He laughed cruelly as he made his way back to his seat.

_~*~IN THE CLASSROOM~*~_

Téa sat silently in her seat still fidgeting with her pencil. For once she wasn't paying attention to what the teacher had to say about the lesson instead her attention was on Kaiba. He was busy typing away on his laptop in deep thought with a distinctive frown on his face. She looked back up at the teacher who was asking Joey a question about the lecture. Joey smiled sheepishly for getting caught sleeping in class as he tried to figure out what the teacher was talking about. Yugi was in the seat in front of her while Tristan was adjacent to Yugi on his right along with Joey in the front of Yugi.

She frowned. There had to be some way she could tell Kaiba what was going on since he clearly lost his memory. She sighed. First she lost her memory then Kaiba lost his. This game was getting more frustrating by the minute and Téa couldn't stand it one bit. She decided she should at least attempt to talk to him or at least get his attention. She tore out a piece of paper from her notebook, scribbled something on it and sent it flying towards his desk. Miraculously, it landed right on the table next to his laptop. He looked up as it caught his attention. He gazed around trying to find out who it came from but to his surprise he saw Téa smiling at him.

'_What does she want now?'_ he thought, picking up the crumbled piece of paper.

He slowly opened it and read the contents of it.

_Kaiba, I really need to talk to you. Please meet me in the hall after class so I could discuss something very important with you. I really need your help with something. _

_Téa._

He let out a slight laugh at the thought of her needing his help. He took out his pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled something down as well, then in a quick motion threw it back to her. When it reached her desk, she smirked as she picked it up. At least now she thought she had gotten through to him. But she was surprised when she opened it, how wrong she was.

'_What?'_

_Sorry Gardner, but I don't have time for your games. It's over between us and I don't want to have anything to do with you. Are you too dense not to figure that out by now? Just leave me alone and go back to your geeky friends._

Téa let out an exasperated sigh almost forgetting she was in class. The guy was just so annoying.

'_Oh, he's so full of himself!'_ she thought as she tried one last time.

She threw the paper in his direction which he caught this time as if he was waiting for it. He opened it and let out a light chuckled causing his teacher to look at him.

"Mr. Kaiba, what is that you find so funny?" she asked, looking at his hand that held the paper tightly, "Is it something you'd like to share with the class?"

He coughed a bit tucking the paper in his pocket.

"No, Ms. Ishiyuma. I'm sorry I was just surprised at the rapid increase in my stock purchases."

He let out a sigh as everyone in the class sweat dropped. The teacher just nodded knowing what a successful businessman he was. Although she thought it was weird that he could manage going to school and controlling a business at the same time she just thought she should believe him. The teacher turned back to her lesson as Kaiba took the paper out again, reading the contents once more.

_Oh please Kaiba, get over yourself. I don't want you and I don't think I ever did. I just need your help with this. Noah has done something to your memory and we have to work together if we want to get out of this level. You're the only one that can help me. Remember we are in this together whether we like it or not. _

_Téa._

He decided he should at least reply just for the fun of it. He sneaking threw the paper behind his desk as it landed on her desk. Immediately, she opened it anxiously wanting to find out if he would cooperate.

_I know not which of this Noah you speak of. I just want you to leave me alone. I can't even get a date because of you. All of the girls are scared because they think you want me back even though I've told them countless times that we are over. I don't care what your problem is just leave me out of it. I'm not going to help you either so go find yourself another boyfriend. _

Téa looked across at Kaiba. She wanted to scream. She had never met anyone who could be so stubborn and annoying. He was so frustrating, not wanting to give her a chance to explain to him what might have happened. She decided to answer him one last time so she threw the paper once again. Kaiba's eyes shifted as he looked at the paper that lay on the floor. Picking it up, he opened it and began to read.

_Kaiba, would you stop being so stubborn and listen? Meet me in the hallway immediately. I won't take no for an answer. _

He sighed. She wasn't about to give up. He crumbled the paper up and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Téa was beginning to get on his last nerve and the fact that she didn't care what everyone was saying about her bothered him. They had split up over a week ago and she seemed affected for the most part. She had missed school a couple of days during the past week and for once he was happy about it since he was able to date freely without worrying about Téa seeing him. But today she was acting as if they were never together and as if nothing had happened between them. The bell rang almost immediately signaling that the class was finally over.

Kaiba walked out of the classroom refusing to look at Téa who he knew would decide to annoy him. He walked quickly ahead and he could hear her talking to her friends in the distance. Telling them she needed to talk to him. He quickened his steps trying his best to get away but stopped when a young blond blocked his part.

"Hi Kaiba." she replied happily as she walked closer towards him as his blue eyes widen in shock, "I heard you don't have a date for the Valentine's Day dance and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

She looked at him while twirling her shoulder length blond hair as she gave him a daring smile. She wore the exact uniform as Téa did. Her light green eyes gazed curiously at him waiting for an answer to her question.

"Listen, Lindsey I don't think…" he paused, getting chocked up for the first time in his life, "I-I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" she asked, tugging his shirt while making him feel nervous by the minute.

"Because he's going with me." Téa smirked, coming onto the scene and taking Kaiba's hand by surprise.

He looked at her curiously wondering where she had come from but decided not to say anything. Téa smiled as she looped her arm through Kaiba's causing the girl to get infuriated with her.

"Kaiba, I thought you two were over!" she yelled, clutching her bag tightly.

"We are." he defended, ignoring Téa's hold on him.

"No, we just got back together. Kaiba just doesn't want anyone to know yet." she smiled as the girl gave a loud scoff and walked off.

Kaiba turned to her giving her a harsh glare but she ignored it. She unloosed her arm from his and rested it by her side.

"Why did you do that?" he asked sternly.

"Look, I just had to get her away. We need to find out what Noah has planned for us this time." she replied desperately, "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"We don't need to do anything." he argued as he turned to leave.

"Noah, why can't you give him back his memory, this is hard enough!" she yelled looking at the school roof where the lights stood.

She bowed her head as she leaned her back on the wall. Looking to her right she saw Kaiba walking slowly away with his head down. She couldn't take it anymore. This was much harder than she had ever imagined it would be. Sighing she closed her eyes. She thought maybe she should figure out Noah's plan on her own since Kaiba was too stubborn to listen. She rubbed her temples a little. All the stress of arguing with him was beginning to drain her out physically.

"_I might as well." she looked up as she heard a voice come from above and a loud snap followed. _

'_Is that Noah?' _

She looked over in the direction that Kaiba had left but was surprised to see him laying on the floor. Instantly she rushed to his side. He looked at her confused as if wondering what was going on but all she could do was smile.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Would you take your hands off of me Gardner?" he hissed.

She stiffened at his question, moving back as he made his way to his feet. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Did you get your memory back, Kaiba?"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, brushing off the dirt on his uniform with a frown.

She looked at his blue jacket and saw the timing device clinging around his neck. To her memory it was not there before and she was more than happy now that Noah had granted her wishes.

'_I guess Noah isn't as bad as I thought.'_ she smirked as she gave Kaiba a big hug.

Kaiba stiffened as soon as he felt her arms around his back, "What are you smiling for and would you take your hands off of me?"

She let out a heavy sigh as she released him from the hug. Brushing back a few strands of her hair she decided to tell him what had happened.

"You lost your memory from the beginning of the game and I had a very hard time trying to explain and convince you what had happened," she paused for a while trying to catch her breath. Looking around she could see a few other girls talking in the distance at what they had witnessed but she didn't care, "but you were too stubborn being the high and mighty king to listen. But I'm so glad that Noah decided to give you back your memory or I don't know how I would survive."

"Noah, did that?"

She nodded in agreement wondering what their other step would be since Kaiba was clearly back in the game. They began to walk out of the hall and into the courtyard where most of the students were chilling and studying. Slowly they made their way to a tree. Kaiba thought they should at least be by themselves in case someone had over heard or saw what was going on. As soon as they reached the large oak tree Kaiba placed his briefcase on the floor and leaned against the bark while Téa stood in front of him ready to figure out their next move.

"Could you believe he had us dating?" she looked at him with a mocking expression.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean as if I would date a stuck up snob like you."

"Same here. I would rather date a nice girl like Serenity than an airhead like you."

Téa scoffed as she folded her arms.

"Kaiba, Serenity doesn't even know you. She spoke to you at least once in the tournament and besides that Joey would never allow it."

"There's nothing that mutt Wheeler could do about it." he smirked as if forming an ingenious plan in his mind.

"Look this isn't important. How are we going to find out what Noah is planning if we don't even know what our objective is?"

Kaiba let out a grunt not feeling in the mood to answer her question. Before they knew it they saw an arrow heading straight in their direction. Téa rushed to the grassy ground while Kaiba ducked out of the way. When the danger was over, Kaiba rushed up and plucked the arrow out of the tree bark. He peeled the paper that was wrapped around it off and began to read it. Téa was instantly by his side trying to figure out what Noah had written.

_Well, well, well, it looks like I had to bail you out Téa. Sadly, Kaiba isn't as charming as he seems. He's just too stubborn for his own good. And I know silly me forgot to tell you guys what to look out for. But I figured you guys would be smart enough to figure it out. How wrong I was._

_Your objective is simple. There is a serial killer on the loose and you must find out who it is. At the dance tonight he will strike, and you must stop him before he does his worse. Note one thing, if the both of you get killed in this level. There is no way you will get your brother, Kaiba and Téa you won't see your friends again. You have two hours which starts now. Luck is something, you'll definitely need. _

Kaiba growled as he crushed the paper in his hands. How was he going to deal with something like this? It was not something he was expecting but however he would have to find a way deal with it.

"So, what's the plan?" Téa asked with hope.

"There is no plan." he replied sternly, picking up his briefcase, "You handle this your way and I'll handle it my way."

He turned to leave.

"But Kaiba we're a team!" she yelled, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her with an icy glare.

"I never signed up with you as a partner. Let me deal with this my way."

He frowned as he walked off leaving her standing there.

"Oh, you are such an ignorant fool!" she yelled, at his retreating back.

'_Why did I ever decide to help that guy?'_ she thought as she headed towards the cafeteria.

_/Probably because you thought he was cute./ _

'_Never!'_

_

* * *

_

Well that's the end of chapter five. Tell me what you think. Once again I'm sorry for the late update but I was slowly losing interest but I'm back and I won't give up no matter what. Please if you have ideas, still tell me and I will see what I can do. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_Ciao._

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


	6. A Major Decision

_PhantasyDreamer: At last the six chapter is out. I'm sorry for the long wait but I really couldn't help it. Well, I hope you read and enjoy it. Oh before I forget, I don't own Yu-gi-oh only my characters which are not even mentioned yet. So in the meantime please read and leave a review on the way out. Also thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. On to the story!_

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_Chapter 6: A Major Decision _

_Last time: "I never signed up with you as a partner. Let me deal with this my way."_

_He frowned as he walked off leaving her standing there. _

"_Oh, you are such an ignorant fool!" she yelled at his retreating back. _

'_Why did I ever decide to help that guy?' she thought as she headed towards the cafeteria. /Probably because you thought he was cute./ 'Never!'_

_The story continues…._

* * *

Téa rushed into the cafeteria in rage to see Yugi and Joey eating their lunches contently at a table. She was so mad that she couldn't control herself. She made her way towards them trying her best not to show that she was angry but sadly her friends had already noticed.

"The nerve of that guy!" she yelled as she plopped herself down into the seat next to Yugi.

"Téa, what's the matter?" he asked, curiously looking at her flushed face.

"It's nothing Yugi. Just that Kaiba's being a jerk again." she sighed, folding her arms and resting her chin on her arms.

Yugi frowned.

'_When is she going to forget about that guy?'_ he thought slyly, _'Can't she see that all he does is hurt her?'_

Yugi sighed as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. She looked up at her friend with a smile. At least Yugi was there to comfort her in her time of need. She looked across the table to see Joey eating his food rapidly and contently. She couldn't help but laugh at her ingenious friend.

"So Téa, I heard through the grapevine that you and Kaiba are back together. Is dat true?"

Joey asked putting down his food and holding a mysterious grin on his face.

"Hey, since when do you listen to gossip?" she asked, lifting her head slightly off of her hands.

"Well, Mai told me." he replied coolly.

"Mai goes to school here?" she asked, shocked by the news she had just heard.

Joey and Yugi gave her a quizzically look wondering if she was okay.

"Of course she does Téa. She's been going to school here for over a year now." the spiky haired blond replied with a smile.

"Téa, are you sure you're aright?" Joey asked, curiously.

"I'm fine." she chuckled a little.

'_I don't understand, wasn't Mai sent to the Shadow Realm.' _she thought seriously, looking at Joey who was back to eating again.

"I'm curious Téa. Is that true?" Yugi asked suddenly, his purple eyes shining with curiosity.

She let out a loud sigh. What had she gotten herself into? After all, all she had done in the beginning was just trying to be nice to the rich snob but then this all turned out for the worse. She didn't even know what was going to happen next and now that her friends were questioning her about her relationship with Kaiba. She began to wonder if she was really starting to like him or if it was the game that was making her think that way. Whatever it was she had to figure out her true feelings soon before it gets too late.

"No. I was just trying to get him to help me with something." she sighed, playing with her finger nails, "But obviously he said no."

"Oh, so you don't have a date huh?" Joey teased with a wide grin.

"No, I was going to go with Kaiba but he dumped me," she replied coolly, trying to play her part in the game, "and now I hear he wants to go with Serenity."

"SERENITY!" Joey yelled getting up, instantly throwing his chair to the floor and spilling his drink on the table in the process, "There's no way dat rich snob is carrying my baby sister to the dance!"

"Joey, take it easy." Yugi stated calmly, trying desperately to stop his friend from killing someone.

Joey frowned as he decided to listen to his best friend and sit down in the seat in front of Téa and Yugi. Frowning once again he could see the other students in the cafeteria looking at him skeptically. He bit his lip. He just didn't like the idea one bit of his younger sister going out with his worst enemy. Not that he thought he could control his sister's life but he didn't want her to get hurt from the one person he could not stand the most, Seto Kaiba.

"I won't let him date her." Joey muttered incoherently, folding his arms across his chest while holding a frown on his face.

Yugi let out a small chuckle at the way his best buddy was behaving as he turned his attention back to Téa who was still sulking on the desk. He thought hard for a moment. He had never seen his friend get so sad over something like that before. She was always the cheerful one who was there to cheer him and his other friends on. But lately he noticed that she just couldn't help getting hurt over and over again by Kaiba. He smiled as he came up with a plan that he thought could lighten up his friend's mood.

"Hey Téa, I have a great idea." he started, getting her attention. Curiously she opened her eyes that had been closed for the moment, "Why don't you go to the dance with the pharaoh?"

"The pharaoh?" she asked as if surprised while lifting her head off of the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure he hasn't been to a party like this before and besides that I don't really want to go." he shrugged.

"But I thought you were going with Rebecca."

"Nah, she's away with her grandfather and besides that we're just friends." he said with a big smile.

"Okay then, I'll go with him." she sighed, thinking that was the only solution to her problem.

"Great!" Yugi chuckled a little as he brought his attention back to his blond best friend, "Joey, are you alright?"

The blond scoffed before speaking, "Not in a million years is she gonna date KAIBA!"

He yelled slamming his hand on the desk as Yugi and Téa burst out in laughter. They tried to calm him down but he was so angry that he couldn't control his emotions. While Yugi found a way to help calm down Joey, Téa found the opportunity to think more on her problems.

The brown haired girl sighed. It wasn't that she wouldn't mind going to the dance with the pharaoh, it was just that she was more confused at how she would be able to stop the killer at the dance. She had no idea or plan whatsoever to stop the mad man and she clearly didn't know how she could capture him without Kaiba's help. It was not that she couldn't do most things by herself but a situation like this would call for someone with technological background, someone who could crack a mystery, someone like Kaiba.

_~*~KAIBA CORPORATION~*~_

Kaiba placed his right hand high to his forehead, pushing up his brown bangs in the process. It was now three thirty in the afternoon. He had skipped the later part of the afternoon class to attend a meeting that concerned his business. He rubbed his temples from the pain he felt. He couldn't understand why he had to be stuck with Téa in the game. Sure it was kind of challenging when she didn't have her memory but now that she did, he just felt like staying as far away from her as possible. He didn't know if it was because he was starting to feel nervous around her or what. But something just made him want to be alone. Another thing he couldn't get out of him mind was the kiss she had given him, every second he would remember it. He slightly wondered if she had really lost her memory at that specific moment or if she was just playing with his mind.

Slowly, he opened his blue eyes to stare at the computer in front of him. It was blank and he had not finished the work he had set out to do from the start. All he could think about was Téa and how they would have to find a way to stop the killer. Although he didn't want to admit it, they were really a team and they had to work together, if they wanted to get to another level. A small smile crept up on his face as he looked on his desk to see a small portrait in a wooden frame. It was a picture of him, Téa and Mokuba. They were at an amusement park with a roller coaster lingering in the background. Both him and Téa were holding hands and leaning close to each other with Mokuba in the middle smiling wide with his hands stretched out. He traced his finger on the outline of the picture somehow feeling contented with himself.

'_Wait a minute why am I smiling?'_ he thought, feeling rather strange at the fact that he was smiling at the picture of Téa.

_/You like her don't you? You're just too stubborn to admit it./_ his conscience lectured him making him cringed.

'_No way!'_ he thought, biting his lip, _'I have no feelings for that…that girl. This game is just messing with my head.'_

_/Yeah that and the fact that you think she's pretty./_

He growled refusing to believe that his conscience was right. Silently he took a sip of his beverage that was plastered straight on the desk. Before he knew it, a beep lit up on his phone making a slight noise while interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed, at the fact that his secretary was bothering him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"It's your brother Sir. Shall I send him in?" she asked, politely.

"Yes." he muttered, feeling his mood lighten up a bit.

He frowned. How did Mokuba get into the game if he was captured by Noah? He shook his head slightly as he saw the door open widely letting a spiky black hair boy into the room. His face lit up as he looked at his brother whom he hadn't seen in a while. He couldn't understand why Noah did this. What was he planning and why did he have to raise the stakes? Involving his brother. Did he send him into the game to get back at him?

Mokuba walked into the room to see the expression on his brother's face. It was a look of confusion, anger and sorrow. He smirked a little as Kaiba got up from his seat. Mokuba wore a white t-shirt and a blue jeans pant.

"Hey Seto, why the long face?"

"Mokuba, is that really you?" Kaiba asked, refusing to answer Mokuba's question.

He walked over to him with a big smile. His blue eyes shone with love and admiration for his younger sibling.

"Of course it is." he grinned widely as Kaiba came and gave him a strong hug while bending down on his knees, shocking him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He chocked out. Kaiba just smirked while releasing him from the hug. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Mokuba raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Although they were close, he couldn't remember the last time his brother gave him a loving, strong hug such as this. He didn't mind at times because he knew his brother was a very busy man. But now it seemed as if he really missed him a lot or hadn't seen him in days.

"I'm fine." he muttered, getting off of his knees while brushing down his blue uniform.

"Good. So I was wondering if you're going to the big dance tonight?"

Kaiba just growled as he turned around and headed back to his leather seat.

"No. I have no time for a silly dance."

Mokuba walked up to his desk and took a seat in the chair in front of it. Sighing he placed his right hand under his chin as he frowned at his older brother who could be so stubborn at times. He remembered having this exact conversation with him just a few weeks ago and he was thrilled to go. But that was when he was still with Téa. Now that he wasn't he didn't seem to see the need to go alone or at least find another date. Although he acted like he was on a dating rampage he really didn't like the fact that Téa and him were not together anymore. At least that's what Mokuba knew for sure.

"I don't get you Seto." he started, getting Kaiba's attention, "You don't want to go to the dance now and you wanted to for months. Then, why did you break up with Téa?"

Kaiba remained silent since he didn't know how to answer that question. He himself didn't even know what Noah had going on in the storyline for him to remember anything about past dates. He just knew that right now he was not interested in that girl. Or was he?

"I…I don't know. Let's just drop this shall we?" he replied hastily as he started to type on the keyboards of the computer, "I have no time for a Valentine's day dance."

Mokuba frowned refusing to listen anymore.

"Well, I'm not giving up Seto." he declared, getting out of the chair and coming in front of him, "You're going to that dance even if I have to go to it with you!"

He yelled making Kaiba let out a soft chuckle.

"Mokuba, please you're in junior high. There's no way they're going to let you into a high school dance." he sneered.

"Well, I'm sure they would let me in, considering who my brother is," he smirked making Kaiba grumble, "and besides that you're famous so they would have no choice but to let me in."

"Mokuba…" he muttered out.

"It's final Seto!" he yelled, taking his brother's hand and issuing for him to get up, "Now we've got to find you another date and some new clothes!"

The young Kaiba smirked pulling his older brother out of the room. It took all his strength to get him up but finally Kaiba reluctantly agreed knowing the consequences of his choice. And besides that he knew deep down that he had no other choice but to go the dance since there was no other way to get out of the level. But for the mean time he decided that he should at least just enjoy the company of his brother. They left Kaiba Corp and headed into the limousine to journey towards the mall.

_~*~AT THE MALL~*~_

Téa and Mai got out of a light purple car silently as they made their way inside of the large mall. The two girls walked together into a clothes store, looking for something fancy to wear to the dance. Téa stood still in the dressing room stall looking at her reflection in the mirror. What still bothered her most was how she was going to stop the tyrant tonight at the dance. She was tempted to go to Kaiba Corp and ask Kaiba for help but decided not to. She figured that she should at least try and find a solution on her own.

After lunch she met up with Mai and she suggested that the two of them go to the mall after school to do some shopping. Téa frowned as she walked out of the dressing room stall to showcase her outfit to Mai. Mai smirked a little at the dress she wore. It was a spaghetti light green knee length dress. It had pleats on the skirt area and white frills on the bottom of it. Light green flat shoes accompanied the suit.

"Téa, you look…I mean you look absolutely great in that dress."

"You don't have to lie Mai." she scolded, eyeing her cautiously, "I'm not wearing this. I mean who would wear this thing?"

Mai chuckled a little at her brunette friend who was raising her hand in the air.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would look nice in this for Kaiba." she sneered as she made her way to a sit in the nearby chair.

"What?" Téa asked, shocked that she had said that.

"Hey I'm just kidding. But I did see your little display with him today and just felt like teasing you." she smiled as her purple eyes shone with sarcasm, "Besides that, it looks like he still has a thing for you."

Téa's blue eyes widen in shock. Still had a thing for her? That couldn't be true. Besides according to her memory he was even thinking of going with Serenity. And he never had a thing for her, at least not in real life. For a minute the thought of him going with Serenity seemed to bother her. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of those thoughts.

"I don't think so." she muttered as she turned around making her way back into the stall.

'_She's in denial big time.'_ Mai thought with a smirk as she crossed her legs wrinkling her uniform skirt.

She gazed around at the large exquisite store. There were elegant dresses hanging on the wall, casual jeans and shirts on hangers which were lined off on a clothes rack. Men clothes hanged in the further end of the room. Mai smirked refusing to believe what Téa had said. She knew her to be a very cheerful person but her expression today was not one of a cheerful person. So she knew for sure that she was pretending when she was acting like it was no big deal that he dumped her. At least now that is.

Mai sat patiently waiting for Téa to come out of the stall when a reddish brown haired girl came walking up in her direction. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Mai, how are you?" the young girl asked, sincerely with a big smile on her face.

"I'm fine hon. just shopping with Téa for the dance tonight." Mai smirked brushing down her blond hair, "By the way, where's that knucklehead brother of yours?"

Serenity chuckled as she came to sit in the chair next to Mai. The older girl just smiled at her friend who could turn out to be her sister-in-law in the future.

"He's just home having his beauty rest as he calls it." she replied, laughing a little, "So he sent me to the mall to get a new dress for tonight."

"Oh so you have a date?" Mai asked curiously as to who her overprotected brother would let her go out with.

"Well not really. Tristan asked me but I'm still not sure yet." she sighed, placing her bag of casual clothes to her feet.

Before Mai could respond Téa exited out of the dressing room stall. Téa smirked a little when she saw Serenity and Mai sitting next to each other in the chair. She wondered what was going on between the two but decided not to intervene.

"Téa." Serenity gasped with a smile.

"Hi Serenity, didn't know you would be here." Téa stated. A feeling of jealousy crept over her as she remembered what Kaiba had said about taking Serenity to the dance instead of her.

_/Don't you dare think that girl!/_ her conscience warned making her feel uneasy.

'_I'm not thinking anything.' _

_/Yeah right, just remember your promise to Yugi and don't be getting jealous now./_ her conscience warned again.

'_I'm not!'_ she yelled at her conscience.

She chuckled a little at her thoughts and looked back at the reddish brown haired girl who had a big smile on her face.

"I just came here to find a nice dress for the dance tonight." she smirked, getting out of her seat, "By the way do you have a date for tonight?"

"Um…yeah. I'm going with the pharaoh…I mean Yugi." the brunette smiled, trying not to show her nervousness.

"That's great." she smiled as she went to a clothes rack to check out the dresses the store had.

Mai and Téa went with Serenity to see what other types of different dresses they liked for the dance. A few minutes passed by and finally all three girls found the dress they thought were best suited for them. They headed to the cashier to pay for their stuff when a tall brunette entered into the store with his little brother.

"Just my luck." Téa muttered, pretending she was not happy to see him when actually she was.

She looked down to his left side to see Mokuba smiling at them and she wondered how he got in the game. She gazed at Kaiba who had an emotionless expression on his face. She figured that it meant that something was up. Smiling she turned her attention to Serenity and Mai who were just looking at the rich guy in shock wondering what he was doing here in the first place.

"Hey Téa, long time no see huh?" Mokuba joked with a smile.

"Hi Mokuba, I've missed you so much. It's been so long since I've seen you." she smiled as she rushed to give him a hug.

He was surprised for the second time today but he just laughed it off. He returned the hug slightly and then released it. Kabia looked at Téa seriously wondering why she was acting this way.

'_What is she trying to pull?' _he thought furiously while stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"So, what bring you two boys here?" Mai asked, slyly giving Téa a smirk.

"I just brought Seto here to get something nice for the dance." the young Kaiba smirked raking his black hair.

Kaiba looked at Téa who was just smiling at his little brother. He wondered how Mokuba could even stand her since he himself didn't like her one bit. But now he realized that he was beginning to tolerate being in her presence.

"So Kaiba, you find a date yet for the dance?" Téa asked feeling the urge to taunt him.

"No, not that it's any of your business," he replied with a smirk making her frown, "but I think I see a candidate not too far away."

"Well that's good then, see you around Mokuba." Téa replied while picking up her bags from the counter and joining her friends, "Let's go girls we have to get ready for tonight."

"Catch you guys later." Mai stated with a wide smile as she passed the two brothers.

"Bye." Serenity smiled timidly as she followed her friends towards the door.

Kaiba looked at Téa and her gang. How dare she try to tease him? He was furious but of course he didn't show it. He forced a smile as he saw Serenity pass by him smiling nervously. He knew what he had to do. He had to ask her to the dance.

'_I can't believe I'm going to do this.'_ he thought staring at her as she headed towards the door.

_/Come on, you can do this, it's not that hard./_

'_Yeah right, it's not like I've done this before.'_ he frowned at his thoughts, _'Sure closing business deals is one thing but asking a girl on a date is another.'_

_/Oh just do it you coward!/_

'_Alright, but I'm doing this for Mokuba.'_ he reasoned coming to a conclusion.

_/That's the spirit!/ _

He let out a deep sigh as he walked up behind Serenity who was close to Mai. He cleared his throat as he made his way nervously towards her.

"Um…Serenity, can I have a word with you?" he asked, stopping the three girls in their tracks.

Téa looked around in shock. He was asking her? She didn't know what to do but instead of talking she just stood still in shock to see what was going to happen.

"Um…okay Kaiba, what is it?" she stared at him with her grayish brown eyes.

'_Okay here goes nothing.'_ he thought as he clenched his fist.

"Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

_

* * *

_

How do you like it? Was it good or bad? What will Serenity's answer be? Well you'll just have to wait until my next update. Once again sorry for the long wait but it's here now. So please tell me what you think. I want to get your responses. Ciao!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


	7. Valentine’s Day Dance

_PhantasyDreamer: Well I'm back with a new update with this chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews, appreciate it. I'm very sorry that this is either my first or second update for the year. Many things happened that didn't allow me to update. In this chapter Serenity may be acting a little weird, sorry if she's out of character for you Serenity fans. She's not my favorite character so bear with me. Also if there are any errors I will fix them later when I get the time. Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys back from reading so please read and review. Merry Christmas and enjoy the Christmas season!_

_I do not own Yu-gi-oh._

_

* * *

_

Noah Playing Matchmaker

_Chapter 7: Valentine's Day Dance_

_Last time: Téa looked around in shock. He was asking her? She didn't know what to do but instead of talking she just stood still in shock to see what was going to happen. _

"_Um…okay Kaiba, what is it?" she stared at him with her grayish brown eyes. _

'_Okay here goes nothing.' he thought as he clenched his fist. _

"_Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" _

_The story continues…._

* * *

Serenity stared at Kaiba in shock. He was asking her to the Valentine's Day dance? _Her_ Serenity Wheeler, a girl he barely even noticed in the hallway at school. She gazed at him unsure of what to say, knowing that he was actually _the_ Seto Kaiba. Taking a deep breath she decided she should at least give him an answer since he was standing there looking like an idiot.

"Um…" she paused as if trying to find the right words.

"Well?" he asked, feeling anxious by the minute.

'_Give me an answer already.'_ he thought, rolling his eyes as he looked in Téa's direction to see her smiling.

'_I wonder what she's gonna say.'_ the brunette girl thought with a sly smile, _'I hope she says no. It will be the biggest blow to that egoistical jerk.' _

"Well…okay I guess some other time then." he started, getting ready to leave since Serenity hadn't answered him as yet.

Serenity gasped when she realized that the tall brunette man was about to walk away. She couldn't help it but she was just a little surprised that he had asked her such a question and instead of talking she became silent immediately. She shook her head violently coming to the decision that she should at least tell him something. After all, he did look sad and she didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already felt.

"Kaiba wait…yes." she replied hastily, taking everyone by surprise.

All eyes were on Serenity as she looked up at the tall brunette man. He let out a quick sigh hoping no one had seen that and then turned his attention back to her.

"You're joking right?" he asked, wondering why she took so long.

"Of course not. I'll go with you. You just took me by surprise that's all." she smiled while tapping on his shoulder, making Téa growl even more.

"Alright. My limo will pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." he muttered as he walked out of the shop but not before giving Téa a taunting smirk.

Mokuba rushed after him, yelling that he forgot to get a new suit but he didn't care. He was just glad that he showed Téa who was boss.

'_That'll show her.'_

_~*~THE VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE~*~_

Téa walked slowly into the school gymnasium auditorium with Yugi in the form of the pharaoh. Yugi wore a navy blue tuxedo which kind of resembled his uniform with a white vest inside along with his millennium puzzle dangling around his neck. He walked vibrantly into the room with Téa. She was clinging to his arms possessively as they made their journey further into the large room, passing many of the students who were dancing wildly on the dance floor. The two remained silent as they walked obviously searching for their friends. Téa's eyes scanned the dance floor while Yugi searched the balcony. But unfortunately for them their friends had not arrived as yet.

Téa wore a strapless red dress that came to her knees along with matching red heels. The bottom of the dress was in a rumpled format making the ends of it look ruffle over. A portion of material wrapped tightly around her waist and lower torso and then tying around her waist into an elegant bow on the right side. She had her brown hair in a simple style. It was in its usual straight way but instead of being straight down she had curled her hair in drop curls.

Sighing in annoyance she tapped her foot lightly on the tilted floor when the pharaoh had stopped for a moment to talk to a fellow classmate. After that they soon journeyed to the further part of the gymnasium. Although Téa was a little mad that Serenity was coming to the dance with Kaiba she tried her best to take the thought out of her mind. Besides she had other things to think about, like how she was going to stop the serial killer from killing the students and ruining the dance. She gazed across the dance floor looking for any signs of Kaiba but unfortunately she could not find him or Serenity. Still scanning the dance floor she glanced back and forth wondering if her friends had arrived yet. Unfortunately they had not.

Téa and Yugi soon reached the punch bowl by a small table. The young blond boy got a drink for her and himself while she stood still as if in a trance. The brown haired girl glanced at her silver watch to see that she was actually a bit late. Sighing, she closed her eyes as if to take in as much air as possible. Why was she feeling this way? To her knowledge she had no feelings for the guy but she was bothered that he was coming to the dance with someone else.

'_I need to remember I'm in the game.' _she thought.

"Téa, what's the matter?" the pharaoh asked curiously as he looked towards her, "You seem to be distracted somehow."

She giggled a little as if to cover up her sadness before she answered Yugi.

"No, I'm fine." she stated with a wide smile.

"Alright then." he frowned, looking at the students who were already dancing.

He wanted to dance with her but decided to wait a little while longer until the others had arrived. He could hear Yugi inside the puzzle trying to convince him to ask her but he ignored him.

'_Stop it Yugi.'_ he thought sternly.

When the others arrive he would ask Téa to dance. Yugi squinted, his purple eyes as he saw a blond haired boy yelling and waving his arms in the distance. He gave a light chuckle letting her know that it was indeed their friend Joey.

'_Yep that's Joey alright.' _Yugi thought with a smile.

"There they are. I knew ma eyes didn't deceive me!" Joey yelled, waving frantically at both Téa and Yugi.

The two waved back with a slight smile.

"Oh shut up Joey you're always so loud!" Tristan screamed, hitting his friend on the shoulder.

"Come say that to my face!" the blond growled, turning back to him.

"I thought I just did."

Joey scowled as he turned back around in defeat. He was about to do something but he changed his mind. Instead he decided he shouldn't argue with his friend and besides that Mai was giving him a harsh glare telling him to shut up and not cause a scene. He then walked happily up to his other friends ignoring Tristan's comment with Mai clinging to his arms.

Mai wore a purple spaghetti strap dress that lingered to her shine bone. The dress was elegantly designed in a v-shaped format allowing a little bit of cleavage to show. Tristan came in as well with one of their classmates. Both boys wore regular dressy shirts and pants, Joey in a white shirt and black dress pants and Tristan in a brown shirt and black pants. Téa smirked at her friends instantly forgetting about Kaiba.

"Hi guys. How are you enjoying the party so far?" Téa asked, in a cherry tone.

"It's really great! We were actually waiting to see you guys." Mai stated with a sly smirk as she eyed Téa cautiously.

She could see that her friend was a bit distracted and she wondered if she was right with her assumption that Téa still wanted to be with Kaiba. It was either that or she was good at acting. Mai gazed at Joey who was smiling vigorously while clutching onto her arm. Her purple eyes turned back to Téa to see her sighing a bit and for some reason it seemed as if the others didn't notice since they were too busy chatting away. At least that worked to Téa's advantage.

'_She thinks she can hide it but she's not too thrill with the idea of Kaiba and Serenity coming together.'_ Mai thought mysteriously, _'Maybe I could find a way to bring them back together.'_

"Great!" Joey yelled, loosing his grip on Mai, "Has anyone of you seen my sister? She told me she was coming but I haven't seen her yet."

Everyone shook their head telling him no. Téa on the other hand knew what would happen when Kaiba arrives but she chose to ignore the consequences of his choice.

After a few minutes everyone stopped in their position as they saw Seto Kaiba walked into the gymnasium with a reddish brown haired girl strapped to his arms. His brother, Mokuba Kaiba followed behind him with one of his classmates whom also had brown hair. Seto looked serious as always and he didn't seem too happy that Serenity was talking away. By the look on his face he was not please to be with her or even in the same room for that matter. The gaze he was giving her was one of an annoyed look. They weren't too far into the gymnasium when Serenity spotted her brother in distance. She called over to him and dragged a reluctant Kaiba with her.

"Joey!" she smirked, twirling the ends of her long hair.

"Well, well, well look what we have here…" Kaiba paused while receiving a harsh glare from Téa. He ignored it however and gave his incredible smirk to the rest of the group, "If it isn't the geek squad."

"Kaiba!" Joey growled, giving him the hardest glare he could muster, "What are you doing here with my sister?"

The young CEO scoffed, turning his head the other way. He could feel the intense gaze from Téa's friends but he really didn't care what they thought about him. He only came to this area because Serenity had dragged him over here but it's not like he wanted to see Téa or that's what he thought. He didn't realized until it was too late, that he was staring Téa like crazy while Serenity was busy trying to calm her brother down. Kaiba stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'_Hmm, I see Gardner's has dressed up nicely.'_ he thought slyly, _'Not that I care or anything but she does look good in that dress.' _

_/Really? Should I even comment on that statement?/_

'_Whatever.' _

"Well?" the young boy growled, some more while Mai tried to hold him back. He sneered at Kaiba. Who did he think he was anyway?

"I asked her, she said yes. Besides, there is nothing a second rate duelist such as yourself can do about it." Kaiba stated with a mocking grin on his face as he reached for Serenity's hand "Let's go Serenity."

He dragged her away leaving the others to watch speechless. Before he was out of sight he brushed past Téa whom just frowned at him. The two soon made their way onto the dance floor. Kaiba reluctantly placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder and waist while she placed her hands around his neck. She smirked leaning onto him.

"Thanks Seto." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

The brown haired boy grunted in annoyance wondering why she was referring to him by his first name when usually her friends and everyone else would just call him Kaiba.

"For what?" he narrowed his eyes staring down at the girl before him.

"For asking me to the dance." she beamed, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Whatever."

Serenity leaned her head once again on his shoulder. She still couldn't believe that Kaiba had asked her to the dance. In her mind she never really liked Kaiba to begin with but he was a great guy and every girl was actually after him. He was popular and because of this many girls would flock after him. She let off a sigh thinking of what happened when he came to pick her up.

_~*~FLASHBACK ~*~_

Serenity gazed at herself in her full length mirror. She was so excited. Going to the dance with Kaiba would be the highlight of the day. She smirked at her attire. She wore a silver halter dress that extended over her knees along with matching shoes. She proceeded to put on her lipstick while playing a little with her silver earrings.

"I can't believe Seto Kaiba asked me to the dance. Me Serenity Wheeler." she stated while pasting her juicy red lipstick onto her lips, "I can't wait till Seto gets here. I hope I can impress him…maybe enough so that he can like me."

Serenity sat on her bed while pulling up the straps of her shoes. How could she get Kaiba to like her? She giggled, getting up and adjusting her dress. She took one last look in the mirror and then headed downstairs to see her mother waiting at the bottom steps. Walking down the steps she thought of ways she could get the great CEO to like her. He was tall so was she…at least tall enough. He had brown hair she had slightly brown hair. Other than that she didn't know what else they had in common. She had heard that he liked girls that were active in sports. She was not. She was just an ordinary girl who studied a lot. Serenity frowned not knowing how she could compete with his ex-girlfriend. After all, Téa was very active in all sorts of groups in school and she didn't know how she would be able to keep up. But that was something she would have to deal with later. She gave her mother a bright smirk when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Took you long enough." her mother replied, arms folded while making her blush a little, "You've been up there for almost two hours, Serenity."

"I'm sorry."

The older woman sighed.

"It's okay Serenity. Just hurry up I think your date is going to arrive soon." the young girl smirk as she gave her mother a hug and then proceeded to the door.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Sweetheart. Have fun."

Opening it she walked out of the room and onto the cold steps, closing the door behind her. She leaned her head on the door creasing her reddish brown hair that was still extending down to her mid back. She didn't make an effort to style her hair instead she left it just the way it usually was, flowing down her back.

'_I wonder what Joey will think when he sees me with Seto.' _she thought, casting her eyes to the floor, _'I hope he won't get mad with me.' _

The young girl bit her lip as a slight breeze flew by causing her to shiver a bit. She was about to go back inside to cool down but suddenly her knight and shining armor pulled up in a white limo. A spiky black haired boy could be seen waving at her as the window rolled down.

"Serenity!" the young boy yelled vibrantly.

She gave him a genuine smile while he just grinned away. She had always liked his cheerful spirit unlike his brother's but she knew sooner or later she would have to get used to Kaiba's grunt and mumbles of annoyance. After all, they were going to the dance together and she knew he didn't sound so please on the phone when he called to pick her up tonight. But she was determined to be the best date ever.

"Mokuba, how are you?"

"I'm pretty fine. How about you?"

"Great!"

Serenity waited patiently until the limo driver opened the door. As soon as he did she proceeded inside the limo and took a seat next to Kaiba whom was frowning. Mokuba and his date sat on the opposite side of the couple. Serenity leaned back in the limo chair absorbing the cold atmosphere between the occupants of the limo. Everyone was silent and she wondered if she should say something to brighten up the mood but instead she decided to stay quiet and just enjoy the ride. Before long they made it to the dance. The driver opened the door for them and they got ready to head up the school steps.

Kaiba grunted upon seeing the school. He really wished he didn't have to go to this stupid dance but he remembered the mission he had to complete and how he had to save his brother. And to do so he needed to go to the dance. Sure his brother was right beside him right now but he knew that he had to save him from the evil clutches of Noah. Somehow, some way.

'_My plan better work.' _he thought, stuffing his hands in his pants pocket.

Serenity and Kaiba walked silently up the steps, each thinking on something other than the dance. As soon as they were about to enter the gymnasium, Serenity took it upon herself to link arms with the CEO. He gave her a harsh glare but she just ignored it.

"Seto, I hope you enjoy the dance tonight." she whispered, a little seductively.

"Humph. Don't get any ideas Serenity." he replied harshly, causing her to flinch, "I'm only here for one reason only and that's to save my brother."

She gazed at him questionably. _'What is he talking about? Mokuba's right here.' _

"Um…okay." she whispered bitterly.

'_I don't care what you say Seto. I'll find a way to make you like me.' _she chuckled to herself, tighten her hold on him.

The couple walked vibrantly ahead of Mokuba and his date with Serenity chattering away to Kaiba. The girl known as Mokuba's date had long brown hair that trailed to her back and was held up in a donut like bun. She wore a white dress with a red ribbon trailing around her waist and hair. Mokuba chuckled lightly while turning to his date.

"They make a good couple, don't they?" he issued to his brother who was tensing up as Serenity touched his shoulder.

The girl gave him a blank look.

"Huh? What?" her brown eyes stared him in confusion, "Whatever."

Mokuba shrugged a bit embarrassed, shocked and less intrigued with his classmate. He didn't quite understand why he asked her to the dance in the first place but he remembered that all the other girls in his class had been taking leaving him with his crazy classmate.

"Um…Mokie." she stared at him with her glittering brown eyes, "Can we dance now?"

"Uh…" the black haired boy stared her in shock.

This girl really had multiple personality. First she was acting weird, and then angry before they arrived to Serenity's house and now she was shy.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _he thought, feeling her tug on his sleeve.

With a frustrated sigh he replied, "Sure, Seto won't mind anyway."

"Great."

Mokuba and his date rushed onto the dance floor leaving Serenity and Kaiba alone to talk next to a wall.

Kaiba noticed his brother's absence but decided not to dwell on it. Besides he really had to think of what to do if the serial killer made his appearance. Plus he still had to brush up on his plan.

'_Nothing seems to be happening now. I'm sure whoever that serial killer will show himself soon enough.'_ he thought glaring at the students on the dance floor, _'My plan just better work.' _

"Seto.

Kaiba turned his attention to his date. She was beginning to annoy him. Luckily for him, she wasn't clinging to him like before.

"Do you want to dance, now?"

"No."

Serenity frowned looking in the direction he was. She was very surprised to see who he was staring at. It was none other than a special someone.

'_Téa.'_ her eyes narrowed to slit, _'Maybe we should just go over there and get this over with. Besides my big brother will find out that I'm with Kaiba soon enough.' _

"Let's go Kaiba. I want to see my brother." Serenity stated, dragging the CEO behind him.

_~*~END OF FLASHBACK ~*~_

Serenity opened her eyes and looked in the direction of Téa to see her dancing with Yugi. How much she wished she could find someone that liked her. Sure she knew Tristan did but he was too shy to tell her. The exchanged student, Duke seemed to like her but he was a playboy. The only guy that seemed like he could have feelings for her would be Kaiba. But the operative word here is _could_. But he would never like her. She herself wasn't quite sure if she really liked him herself. She was just confused.

'_I need to think.'_ she thought clutching onto him.

_~*~IN THE SCHOOL COURTYARD ~*~_

"Interesting." a young man spoke looking at the students in the gymnasium, "Looks like everyone is in place."

He sighed adjusting his black mask over his face. He landed safely onto a branch and then proceeded to pry the school window open. Once inside he scanned his surrounding realizing that he was inside one of the biology labs. He rushed outside into the hallway and headed towards the gymnasium room.

"Let's see them get out of this." a dark figure stated as he dashed down the hall searching for his targets.

_~*~INSIDE ~*~_

Téa gazed across the room to see Serenity and Kaiba slow dancing. She growled more to herself than ever seeing how close they were and at the taunting smile Serenity had on her face.

'_Who does she think she is anyway?'_ Téa thought bitterly, _'To be clutching my…I mean to be dancing with him like that. Not that I care or anything.' _

/Really? Then why are you so angry about it then?/ her conscience teased.

'_Be quiet! I don't need your comments!'_ she screamed at herself.

After her battle with her mind, Yugi stared at her in confusion.

"Are you alright Téa?"

She giggled again, "Of course."

Suddenly the music changed from slow to fast and Téa thought that now would be the best time to find Kaiba and talk to him. As much as she didn't want to do it, she felt that it would be in her best interest if she did so. But before she could do anything, a loud whirring noise could be heard and the next thing they knew the disco ball fell to the floor almost hitting a few students, and then the lights went out. Everyone in the building began to panic. Some screaming, running and bumping into people and any foreign objects around the place.

"Téa stay close to me!" the pharaoh yelled, gripping her hand tightly.

"Alright."

A lone light could be seen shining in the direction of a tall dark figure. He had a microphone in his hands while he wore a black body suit.

"Good evening students." he replied with a mocking grin, "Welcome to my Haunted house where all your nightmares come true!"

He cackled making most of the students gasp in fear.

"For those not brave enough to stay. You have one minute to leave the building after which the doors will be closed," he beamed looking in Téa's direction instantly scaring her, "Then the fun can begin!"

The brown haired girl closed her eyes in fear.

"Oh no he's here!"

_

* * *

_

Okay I still apologize for the long wait but please tell me what you think. I'm still not too satisfied with how this chapter turned out but I'll try my best to make the other chapters better. Please read and review. Lata.

_One note anonymous reviewers please check my profile if you request e-mail alerts from me. _

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 25, 2010**_


End file.
